Temptation of the Sea
by juliemaggie
Summary: When the temptation of the sea calls to you, you must answer. When you wish to see what lies beneath it depths, you must answer with a yes. - collection of one shots-ish through Bella (a shape shifter) and Edward's (a new vampire) lives.
1. Can you hear the Siren call?

**I do not own Twilight. I only own the plot and the idea of Bella's Species. **

**This is a story I will be continuing, but it will not be a flowing story. Changes of POV's, little bits of past, present and future for the main part of the story and a whole lot of other stuff in between. Any questions, please review them on the chapter you have the question on or PM me (I don't mind receiving multiple PMs from people so long as it's not spam or pure hate) I will reply as soon as I see. **

**People who follow and favourite can receive a short sneak peak of the next chapter one day before it's posted if they so wish! ;)**

**Bella is a type of shape shifter and Edward is a vampire in this chapter. **

**Future! (For now!)**

* * *

The water washes over the sand gently. Untold secrets lie beneath the surface and I always want to know those secrets, but never truly had the courage to go find them.

The tempting waters are dangerous to my kind, sadly. I had been burnt many times before my 21st birthday.

I always felt a strange pull to the sea nonetheless. It's deep blue colour inviting me to its depths.

My wings shake of their own accord, small amounts of sand falling around me. My fingers curl into the sand and come out as talons. I look up with a determined look.

Standing, I stretch my talons and they turn back to fingers. I shake my shoulders and the feathers on my wings are turned to strong black skin to help me swim. I walk slowly to the water's edge and when soft sand turns darker and harder from the water.

I hear my love as he approaches. "Love?" He whispers so quietly against my neck, trying to distract me.

"Can you hear the Siren call?" I ask almost dumbly, staring into the deep before me. I feel him shake his head, brushing his cold lips against my neck. This act usually distracts me, but beautiful calls fill my ears.

I walk into the wet sand. My skin stings but heals quickly. I just have to keep it slow, I remind myself.

I walk slowly into the water until it washes over my bare thighs and soaks my short-yet-too-big-for-me dress. I leave my love behind.

I lower my black wings slowly into the loving water, feeling the annoying sting.

"Can you hear the Siren call?" I ask to the birds above me and the Selkies on the rocks.

I lower the rest of myself below the water, my eyes and lungs adjusting while the sting disappears from my skin. I swim using my wings, studying the bright colours of what is the sea.

Bright blue, electric pink, vibrant yellow and so many other colours.

A hippocamp swims up to me and nudges me. Her tail wraps around and gently pokes my wing. I smile and stroke her face gently. She nudges my chest and moves sideways on to me. "I can hear the siren call." She says in an almost motherly tone, so I climb on carefully. She swims out far, until we are above a place that looks a lot like a cliff. She travels down into the deeps with me still on her back. Her bright colours light up the dark and brings life to it.

Another hippocamp, younger and not as brightly coloured swims close. Other younger ones come too. I think I even see Kelpie's amongst them. There are so many!

The deeper we go, the more creatures appear. Nymphs and merpeople swim out of our way.

The beautiful song fills my eyes once again. We reach the very bottom, at least I think it is. I swim with two very young Hippocamps behind me since my Hippocamp is too big to fit in this cave. They would be about the size of one of my wings if they were squished together a little, not that I would. Squish them that is.

"Can you hear the Siren call?" Beautiful voices sing out.

Beautiful Siren's dance and play and sing.

"I can hear the Siren call." I say, but I don't remember planning on saying that.

I dance, sing, laugh and live! My young Hippocamps laugh at my silliness with the Siren's. But I feel seventeen again - young and ready to party.

I must dance for hours before the two pull me away. I have forgotten my love.

I climb back on my Hippocamp and we go to the merpeople. They are kind and give us food.

I'm not too surprised when my Hippocamp tells me the younger ones are mostly not her own. Some are her nieces. Others she rescues.

A kelpie and I perform a dance in thanks to the merpeople. The younger Hippocamps joined in after the merpeople stopped clapping.

We danced to the Siren's call.

The Hippocamp's and I go to the Nymphs, but she insists that I do not stay long. With a sigh, I leave them. We swim up, taking the light with us. A few tired Hippocamps climb on their mother and sleep on her large back. The older Kelpie's offer aid to the younger ones who want to stay awake with us. I smiled at them and some swim in circles around me.

I let the youngest rest on my lap. His colours aren't as bright as the others, but his eyes had been a beautiful colour. The brightest and most beautiful eyes. His is tiny though.

"Can you hear the Siren call?" I ask the young one on my lap. He shakes his head sleepily and soon falls asleep.

My Hippocamp takes me to see the Megalodon, Afanc, Aspidochelone and many other monsters of the sea. I soon grew tired like the young one on my lap. My Hippocamp turns to me with her great head.

"Take him with you. He has known such hardship. He will turn to a human child once he is above surface." She smiled gently while looking at the young one that I guessed wasn't one of her own. "I take in the weak and abandoned, but you've seen how many I have. There are so many and such little time to give them the right attention they all need. He deserves better."

I nod with a smile. "You have done so much for me. I will. But, why will I be going to the surface?" I was confused.

"The Siren call has gone to your brain. Your loved one still waits for you on the water's shore. He has not moved. I shall bring you back to him now, the Siren call is strong on those who are in danger while in water." She smiled softly, motherly. "Trust me and hold on."

My mind was clouded. My love? Oh, my Edward. I smiled and the Siren calls leave my ears. We reached the surface and two Selkies swam towards us. One placed a necklace around my neck. "So you never forget us." She said.

The other placed a necklace around the Hippocamp who I would be taking with me. "So he never forgets where he comes from." The other said and they swam away. My necklace had a rainbow horse head that looked a lot like my Hippocamp. The one on the sleeping Hippocamp is a simple rock, but it glows with all colours once the sunlight reaches it.

"His name is Cantaloo. He will be the age of five in your land." My Hippocamp explained.

"Pardon me, but I never asked your name." I said while climbing off her, keeping Cantaloo in my arms.

She smiled. "Neela. Neela is my name." Before I could speak she spoke again. "Return to your love, Bella. Raise your children well." She winked knowingly and swam away gracefully with a lot of young Hippocamps following her. I stayed until their light disappeared.

I turned to the shore and left the water carefully, hoping the water doesn't sting me now. Cantaloo turned into a five year old, as Neela had promised. I shake my wings and place Cantaloo beside me, keeping one of his hands in mine as we walked towards my love.

As all three of us walked to our sea-side house I looked back at the dark sea For a moment before tucking into Edward's side. We have been through so much together, I'm proud we have lived this long.

My hand goes to my stomach absentmindedly and I smile widely. When all the bad is gone from the world, I guess good can come out of it all.

* * *

**Mistakes corrected as well as possible and ending rewritten. :)**


	2. Father

**Same as before.**

**Not B or E pov. Just a filler basically. **

* * *

Young Isabella Swan. Young, naïve, innocent. Everything you find in a baby.

I hold my new baby gently, holding her head as I had been instructed. Her chocolate eyes stare up at me, holding my gaze. Intelligent creature.

I take her down to the sea, her young eyes fixed on the waves. The waves wash over the sand, the seals call from the rocks and birds above, look down on my daughter. I can't help but smile.

I take my daughter down to the sea everyday. She learnt to walk there. She learnt to talk there. Her first little feathers grew out there on the soft sand...

Isabella calls the seals Selkies for some reason, believing they were more than they seem. She says the rainbow colours on the waves isn't the sun, she says it is a Hippocamp who watches over her. Whatever that is.

As my daughter grows older, I have to go away more frequently and for longer. I worry, but she always says she has her second protector. Then she points out to the sea.

When I tell Isabella that I am going away for a couple of months, she grows sad, more than I have ever seen before. "Are you getting a replacement for mother?" She asks and I stand in shock before going down to her height.

"No, my beautiful daughter, no. I am sending for a nanny since I still worry you'll hurt yourself while trying to cook. She will look after you, take you to the sea everyday and teach you how to write. You won't notice I'm gone until I'm back." I kiss her little head and make my way to the window.

I tell the nannies to take her to the sea everyday, but I know they'll disobey. They are ordered to feed her, teach her and put her to bed, not play with her and keep her happy.

Sighing at the knowledge of not being able to see my daughter properly until she is 16, I open the carriage for the nanny and show her inside.

* * *

Work is hard. Half the other lords say we must raise taxes, that there is a war coming we must prepare for. I see no reason to worry about our neighbouring countries. I have cousins, nieces and nephews married into the royal families of most countries where they have a land like ours. I may need to marry my own daughter to our king's line though...

I'm stuck with all the other lords arguing. Some silent ones turn to me while I turn to my friend, Dr. Cullen. He has remained silent as usual but his commonly hard blank face is full of anger.

"Silence!" Is shouted. Everyone goes back to there seats.

Mr. Newton stands and goes to the middle of the room. "We have enough money for our army. But who says that we are all loyal to one another?" He leaves the question open and wordless mutters are heard. "I suggest we marry amongst ourselves, we must stay strong, we cannot have a broken alliance if a war is to come."

Dr. Cullen and I exchange glances. We know that Newton has been trying to get his son to marry one of our daughters for years. It's one of the reasons I keep Isabella at home.

By the end it is agreed that Mr. Hale's twins shall marry Dr. Cullen's children, Newton's son shall marry Mr. Stanley's daughter and many other agreements I didn't pay as close attention to. My daughter's fate is decided last.

She is to marry Mr. Mason's only son.

After the meeting, Dr. Cullen and I talk quietly.

"Edward Mason Jr is a good lad, your daughter's age. I have him over for some summers. When he turns thirteen he'll be staying at the house of ours near yours to study. They'll be likely to meet, he likes the beach there." Carlisle smiled and we got in the same carriage to go the long travel home.

* * *

**Mistakes fixed and some bits rewritten. **


	3. Meeting by the sea

**Same as before.**

**Past!**

* * *

I stand by the window, much like father had so many years ago. Over the years, he has only been back for a day or two at a time. Sometimes I wonder, does he have a new wife? New children? But, each year he comes back with nothing but his suitcase and big smile.

It's the same every year; I wait, he comes, I run out, he hugs me, we go inside. We don't go to the sea anymore. Miss Vandicope doesn't let me go. She's strict. I've been trying to get rid of her for a year now, usually only takes a few weeks or months to break my nannies. They think they know what's best for me, they don't.

I go out to the sea shore, sneaking past Miss Vandicope. I no longer want to be here when my father arrives.

I run to the sea, my black hair whipping wildly while my toes dig in the soft sand. Pieces of my black dress whip around me and longer bits trail behind me. I slow as I reach the water's edge, not letting the water wash over me yet.

A figure stands a little way further down the beach. He looks human, but then, so do I.

I roll my shoulders and my wings begin to grow out. Dark brown feathers appear in my peripheral vision as I begin to feel my extra muscles once again.

The boy approaches. He is my age (thirteen) has chubby cheeks still from childhood, adorably ruffled bronze hair and shining green eyes. He doesn't seem scared by my wings.

He offers me a smile as he stops just within my arms reach.

I smile back. "I'm Isabella Swan." I reach out my hand as I had seen my father do when greeting new nannies.

"Edward Mason." He answered and shook my hand. "You live in the big house on the cliff." It was a statement, but sounded a bit like a question.

I nod. "Yes. I thought the Mason family lived much, much further down the coast?"

He nodded. "I live with the Cullen's for studies. The doctors." I nod. I have been taken to the Cullen house before. Dr. Cullen is a friend of my father's and they work together, Dr. Cullen is home a lot more than my father though. He has two children, Alice and Emmett. They're a little weird but nice. Their mother, Esme, always treated me like one of her own. Alice and Emmett were a couple years older than me, so I don't go around to play like I used to.

"I used to be friends with Dr. Cullen's children." I state with a smile and fiddle with my black dress a little. "So, what were you doing out here by yourself?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He smiled crookedly and it was really cute.

Woah, woah! Cute? I don't say cute! … Do I…?

I bite my lower lip and tell my brain to shut up. "Getting out the house to stretch my wings." I feel a tingle on my cheeks as I blush. "Now, why you?"

He grinned as I looked up. "I love the sea. I'm always too scared to go in it though..." He trailed off and his smile faded. "I had a sister called Bree, she drowned in the sea." He looked at his feet. I don't know why but I thought that was all a lie...

I frowned then smiled a little, taking his hand. "The sea isn't that scary. I once saw a Hippocamp under the water. She protects me. I've seen her since before I can remember." I smiled while trying to comfort him.

He looked at our joined hands and slowly linked our fingers together. He looked up at me with his cute crooked smile and a piece of his hair fell over his eyes. I reached up with my free hand and put it back into place. "You're sweet, Isabella Swan."

My wings give a gently flap while I grin. I don't think I've smiled this much in... Scratch that, I don't think I've smiled this much ever!

"As much as I want to stay, I should get back. My father is due home today and Miss Vamdicope will probably throw a fit if I'm not there." I sighed and start to head back. I pause after two steps and turn back, placing a kiss on Edward's cheek. "You're sweet too." I whispered then turned and ran for the cliff, my wings folding up and shrinking as I get closer. I glanced behind me and see Edward waving. I blush and run up the path of the cliff to the top and sprint along the dirt road and in through the kitchen doors. I hadn't seen father's cart so I might be okay.

I change, folding the few feathers on my shoulder blades that don't go away behind my dress and sit on a stool while Vanessa, a kind maid who I'm friendly with, brushes my long black hair so gently I barely feel it. When she's finished I stand by the window. Vanessa grabs my shoes and pins my hair up with feather soft fingers. When she finishes that she goes back to her cleaning duties and I fit into my shoes.

Too small. Painful. Damn it!

I see a carriage in the distance and walk calmly from my room and to the great hall. I open one of the large front doors and watch two stable boys hurry to open the gates. Why we have them is beyond me. I try not to bounce around in my painful shoes, but they really hurt!

Miss. Vandicope joins me while watching the carriage pull up. My father steps out with his suitcase, but with a weak smile and sleepy eyes.

"Father. You look thin." I said without care. I can feel Miss. Vandicope's glare, but I don't care. My father doesn't mind being blunt and honest.

But my father just sighs and gives Miss. Vandicope his suitcase. "I am and tired too. I'm going out again in four days." He rubbed his eyes. He looked very tired too, as he said. "Dr. Cullen also invited us to dinner. He has Mr. Mason's son living with him so he can start his surgeon studies early."

I smiled. "I met Mr. Mason's son today. I was down by the sea."

"Did he see your wings?" My father said in a hushed tone while leading me into the house and shutting the door.

"Yes..." I lengthened, knowing it was better to tell the truth. "I hadn't seen him until they were out." I lied smoothly.

My father just sighed and poured himself some drink.

"I wore mother's dress today. It almost fits me." I say while making him put the drink down, it wasn't good for his health.

He smiled. "Good. Good. Get ready for dinner." He left for his dark room.

I huff and head to my room. My father was acting weirder than usual.

* * *

**Mistakes fixed and things edited. **


	4. Neela

**This chapter is about Neela, Bella's Hippocamp.**

**Testing out a new-ish style of writing to me.**

**Past.**

* * *

Neela, the beautiful baby Hippocamp was the most beautiful of all the other young ones. She has the shiniest coat with the most varied amount of colour. She had a loving personality by nature and was one of the few able to greet the great Megalodon without getting eaten. However, she was also the smallest of the Hippocamps and was commonly left behind.

Though the Hippocamps did love her, they couldn't wait for her all the time. Neela had to struggle along behind.

This, however, showed the Hippocamps how determined she was.

One day the Hippocamps took caution passing the Kelpie territory. The Kelpie's were known, from the Evil leader of the Hippocamp's, to be evil and would eat other sea equine creatures. Once they were past, they turned back and saw little Neela heading towards them, only, she wasn't alone.

Swimming along beside the little Hippocamp was a young, yet strong, stallion Kelpie. As Neela slowed to catch her breath, the Hippocamps looked in awe as the Stallion Kelpie offered her his hoof and allowed her onto his back. He carried her to her family and swam along with them, though the Hippocamp's were obviously agitated by the Kelpie's presence.

When the Hippocamp's stopped to rest and eat, they thanked the Kelpie and he went on his way happily.

Neela ate, a lot, and the next day she was sure her fins had grown, though the other Hippocamps didn't notice any difference. Neela proved she was right, and kept up with the lead mare of the herd for most of the day. At the end of the day, Neela felt very proud of herself.

The next day, she swam backwards near her brothers who laughed at her, not that she minded. "Even the smallest seed has the potential to be the tallest tree," she'd said and they shut up.

Neela grew more and more, making friends with many. Though she was now only a yearling, she was nearly the size of her mother. She was much bigger than her annoyed brothers who wanted her to go back to being the smallest Hippocamp in history.

As much as Neela grew, no part of her grew faster than her heart. She was commonly at the back of the herd helping the young ones along, doing the duties the parents in the herd should be doing. The ill ones and slow ones who were usually left behind to die were taken well care of by Neela and soon swam on ahead of the herd thanks to her nursing skills!

When Neela was two years old, she left her herd. The lead mare kept claiming they were on their way to visit the king, but Neela knew better. Better than the whole herd. The lead mate was old and tired, she'd been leading them in circles for months.

A few of the young Hippocamps came with Neela, trusting her and only her.

Neela and her little companions swam through the deepest oceans, lighting their way through the seemingly bottomless pits, until they decided to go to the surface - the only place that they had never seen.

Neela and the young ones swam to the surface slowly, not seeing need to rush. Neela leapt out the water first, after watching the dolphins for a short while. She loved the feel of the air and the view of the world through air instead of water.

As the young ones play around her, she splashed her hooves on the surface of the water. She let out a loud whinny, something she had never done underwater. The young ones looked up at her in awe before copying her and filled the air with cute little neighs. Neela neighed continuously to the wind, sand, mountains and trees.

As Neela and her friends grew older, they knew they would soon have to part ways. As the day grew closer, Neela made sure they all knew the best spots for food and the directions to the mating grounds.

On the day they were to part ways, they all went to the surface one last time and made a song of neighs, whinnies and nickers.

When all Neela's friends had gone their own ways, Neela looked out to the shore and saw a human man. Dressed it black from head to toe, cape and black boots with spurs and all. In his arms was something - or someone - surrounded by white. A baby's head came up from the white and met Neela's eyes. Neela watched as the baby's eyes changed, there was now a small rainbow ring around the iris, not able to be seen by the human father. Neela smiled at the baby and winked. She neighed, knowing the father would only see a reflection of the sun on the water. The child made an odd noise back, it sounded much like... a bird. It was very lovely though. Neela looked at the father and came to the conclusion he did not hear it. She was glad the barrier between 'supernatural' and humans was still in tact.

As the days passed by, Neela noticed the father and daughter would come down everyday to the sea. Sometimes the vampire man and his two children would come down too, but Neela swam aware from the vampire's horrible scent.

As the daughter grew, the more the little girl seemed aware to the world around her that her father was oblivious to. Neela realised that, because of the connection between the two near the day of her birth, the veil, that made humans and young 'supernatural' creatures unaware of the other 'supernatural' creatures, had been raised and little Isabella could see the many creatures that secretly lived around her.

As the years past, Neela never saw the vampire man and his children again. She figured he must have changed his son and daughter and taught them to eat animals, Neela just hoped they stuck to their land animals.

Isabella Swan had grown well, and Neela learnt more about her. Isabella was a shape-shifter, of bird type, and was beginning to learn to keep her little secret hidden. Isabella was yet to learn to make the full transformation, at least to Neela's knowledge, and her full form was unknown to Neela also. Whenever Neela thought she has figured it out, Isabella improved and showed a trait of a different bird.

Isabella's father had been going to work for longer and longer periods of time, and Neela presumed Isabella was no longer allowed down to the sea.

Neela left her little friend for a little while and focused on helping those of her kind and similar. Of course, she had gone to the mating grounds as all others and was soon to give birth. She already had a new little herd of young ones with her. The day before she knew she would give birth, she found an injured Kelpie and invited her to join her herd. The herd was scared of the Kelpie, but was gracious and soon grew to like her.

Neela, impressed with her work, left to give birth and the herd soon had many little fillies and colts chasing the kelpie with small fins and thrashing hooves.

Neela was happy with her life, and always checked the surface for news of her little half-human friend.

* * *

**Mistakes fixed and parts edited. **


	5. Bella comes home

**B= 18**

**Bella returning home. Vamps in this one, technically. **

* * *

We laugh and clang our drinks together. My dad sending me away to school 3 years ago turned out to be one of the best things ever. Sure, I did leave my best friend Edward with his 'crazy' cousins, but I made some of the best friends ever.

I laugh as I spot Victoria wave goodbye to us while attached to the captain of the football team, James.

I'll admit to being drunk, but I definitely didn't hallucinate that!

The night raged on. I didn't go home with someone, little I sometimes do, because I have a flight tomorrow to go back to my Jane Austen or Wuthering Heights styled old lifestyle. I don't know why, but everyone at home rides in horse drawn carriages, has huge houses, has servants, loads of money and really weird clothes. I had to wear a goddamn corset most of my life! Still do, actually, but I make sure not to let my friends know. They don't know I didn't need a scholarship to get in like most of my friends...

Everyone starts pairing off until it's just me and Jake. He's my best friend, but he's had a crush on me since the first day. It's cute, and useful when I don't have a lucky night.

Now I sound like a right bitch.. Oh well!

Jake probably had too much to drink, or feeling cocky, because he moves to sit beside me and whispers dirty secrets in my ear. I shake my head and give him a peck on the cheek. "See you soon Jake!"

I start to get up. "Do you have to go home?"

"Yes Jake, don't worry, I won't forget you!" I winked. "Call you when I can. Tell the others that too!" I smile and walk home to pack.

* * *

The plane is short, since no planes are allowed where I live.

I get in the car at the airport and get into the carriage at the border. I change in the carriage, easily fixing the dress after years of practise. Father had sent me a letter saying we would be having dinner with the Cullen's, so I had to wear my best dress.

The carriage took me straight to the Cullen's mansion. A footman got my door and at the front door stood a boy, well man, in the doorway. I recognised his ruffled hair and green eyes immediately and let out a little squeal while running up and hugging my best friend. Edward chuckled and hugged me back.

"Well, Carlisle, it seems the new world has changed my daughter!" My father's big voice boomed. "Hugging Edward today, married tomorrow." I released Eddie and went to hug my father. He was dressed in black, as usual, but without his cape today. I remember how I used to hide in his cape since I was a toddler and it's a bit of a shock to not see him with it.

"Dr. Cullen." I said with a smile and turned to Dr. Cullen with my hand out. He took it and pecked my cheek. His hand and lips were cold. "Where is Esme?" Esme was almost always with Dr. Cullen.

"She's dealing with Alice, my daughter hasn't been behaving very well from the news of her a arranged marriage." My nose wrinkled at the thought, getting married to someone you didn't know sounded horrible. Living with a friend alone can be a nightmare! But as I looked at Dr. Cullen, I wasn't entirely sure he was telling the truth...

I shrugged it off and went to dinner.

Dr. Cullen was called out just before dinner was served and when he came back his plate was cold but didn't ask for a new plate.

My father and Dr. Cullen shared a look then a nod before my father sighed. "Bella, Edward," He gestured to each of us. We were facing each other and shared a worried glance. "Many years ago, when you were still quite young, an agreement was made and, well, you two are engaged to be married. Wedding is in three months, no negotiations." Pudding came then.

Edward and I stared blankly at one another for a short while, too shocked to speak. When we broke out our 'trance', I was full of anger. How dare my father do this! Its not like I don't like Edward, actually I had a huge crush on him for two years then left for school, but it's just the fact I'm getting married and barely actually know my husband-to-be! Well, I do know him, but that's not the point!

_ It could be so much wor- NO! I'll jinx it!_

"Oh and by the way, Dr. Cullen, Mr. Mason and I have got you a house and you shall be living together from today to get used to one another's living habits. It's more than most of the others who are arranged to be married have got." My father said and sent me a look that showed he was trying to make everything go as smoothly as possible for me.

_Well, I did it! I jinxed it! I'll just shut up now before I make the wedding happen tomorrow. Damn it, shut up!_

"Excuse me, sir, I have to leave the table." Edward stood and left without another word. Brilliant.

I swallowed quickly. "Me too!" I ran upstairs, knowing I'd find Edward in his room.

* * *

I lay on Edward's four poster bed while he sat on the window sill.

"It could be worse." I kept insisting. Edward wasn't keen on the marriage either, but I knew he had nothing against me. He had always disliked the idea of an arranged marriage, even if it was to the prettiest woman in the universe. He believes in love. You know, that whole true love thing in fairy tales? Yeah, he believes in that.

There was movement by the window and I looked up to see him tugging at his hair for the hundredth time today and it was only six in the afternoon. "It doesn't make it anymore fair. We could have been told at our first meeting, then I could have just proposed when I thought it was right rather than push you into it."

I furrow my brow. "What if you fell for someone else?" I asked. I stared above me instead of see Edward's face, his anger can come randomly sometimes, but I was used to it.

Edward's eyes is the next thing I see as he hovers above me. He leans over me to whisper in my ear. "There wouldn't have been anyone else. I fell for you that first day when I saw you running down the beach, wings out and dress flowing around you. You were the sun blocking out all the stars all these years." I hadn't realised I'd stopped breathing until Edward pulled back. I stared into his green eyes and I thought for a moment he was going to kiss me, but he pulled back and went back to the window sill. "I don't expect you to feel the same though. No one meets their true love at thirteen." I saw his shoulders shrug as he looked out over the cliffs.

Did I return his feelings? Um...

* * *

**Can someone tell me the film I made a kinda reference to just above? I love the film, but can't remember the title yo save my life! :(**

**Mistakes fixed and little bits added. **


	6. The night after the night after

**Warning: Mature scenes or whatever you want to call it. **

**Present-ishshshshshsh...**

* * *

I watched carefully from the window as Edward, my husband as of yesterday, stepped out the carriage and walked into the house, his sexy ruffled hair visible from up here. We had been living together for three months now and all we'd done was have a few kisses. They were passionate, but he always cut the kisses short. Last night, Edward didn't even mention sex. I thought it was the guy who chased! Over the few months I had grown to love the man I now call husband but he hadn't touched me at all, though he is persistent that he loves me and wants me in that way. It was like he was scared or something though...

I had decided I wanted proof of that. I had on some of my red lingerie from my school days and had a plan to tie Edward up if he didn't take me.

When I heard him approaching the bedroom door, I lay on the bed and made sure he would get a good view. I pushed my breasts up, but kept my legs together, trying to make my ass bigger.

He opened the door quickly and stepped in. He had his back to me as he stripped off to looser clothing. He mumbled something about 'stupid little boy'.

I whimpered when he had changed and he stopped dead at the bottom of the bed. His eyes bulged and he couldn't hide it as he eye fucked me. "Edward, I need you." I begged him with my eyes and hid my smirk when I saw his erection through his loose pants.

He swallowed, but walked around around to the side of the bed. He leaned over me, pushing my legs apart with his knee. He searched my eyes. "Bella?" His eyes fixed to my lips as I ran my tongue slowly over them. His eyes met mine and he came down on my mouth. The fast movement made me gasp and Edward deepened the kiss.

We both moaned into it and Edward allowed some of his weight into me. I pushed my hips into his erection and moaned. His hands were everywhere, but it wasn't enough. I grabbed one of his hands and lowered it past the lingerie to between my thighs, teaching him how I like it. He took over, almost too quickly, and pinned my hands above my head. He pulled back from the kiss and moved so he was kneeling between my thighs. He still had one hand teasing my clit and the other pinning my wrists. He slowly pushed two fingers inside me, teasing me. My back arched and my hips tried to buck, but he wouldn't let me.

"Now, now Love, no need to rush things." I moaned loudly as his thumb circled my clit. He was suddenly by my ear. "I want to hear you scream." He nibbled on my ear and sped up his fingers, but it still wasn't fast enough.

He slowed his teasing whenever I moved my hips, so I tried to keep them still while my orgasm came closer. I didn't feel it when Edward left my ear, but I definitely did when he began sucking on my clit in time to his fingers. It was too much and I came in Edward's mouth. "Edward!"

Edward released my arms and pulled me in for a kiss. He ripped away what was left of my lingerie, leaving a small sting on my skin. Instinctively, my wings came out. They had grown a lot since out first meeting five years ago. They wrapped Edward to me. I pulled his shirt over his head and let my nails run over his muscular chest. Edward started to nibble down my neck and over my collar bone.

I worked on his pants and stroked his erection once it was free. I looked down at it and was impressed by his size. It was the biggest I had seen. I ducked my head down a little. "How did you keep this hidden, Eddie?" He groaned while I stroked him and pulled him down to the bed. My wings loosened a little, but remained around us.

Edward looked down at me with the darkest shade of green eyes I had ever seen and a smirk on his face. "Kept as many thoughts of you for when I'm alone." He came down on my lips and entered me fully. "So tight." He groaned and sucked on my lower lip as he slowly thrusted. I moaned and arched my back, meeting his hips as he thrust and making us both gasp at how deep inside me he was.

I moaned uncontrollably and yanked on his ruffled hair as he started sucking on my nipple. "Edward... I love you." I admitted. Something snapped in Edward and he sped up a lot. We both gasped and moaned. It seemed everything had gotten ten times better after my confession.

I grew closer as Edward sat up and helped move my hips. "I'm close, Love." He whispered and went faster for the final run. Edward managed to hold out until my orgasm hit me. He collapsed on top of me but quickly put me on top, being careful of my wings. I felt our combined juices on my thighs and smiled as I kissed Edward lovingly.

My wings flapped and cooled our sweaty bodies. Edward kicked his pants the rest of the way off his ankles.

I stayed on his chest, both of us exhausted. I just enjoy the feeling of him inside me for now.

Then something inside me clicked.

He hadn't told me he loved me back...

A small tear fell from my eye and onto Edward's chest.

He was asleep, unaware of how hurt I actually was...

* * *

**Mistakes fixed and things edited. Tell me if I missed anything. **


	7. Wedding

**Wedding made of vampires, humans and part humans, what could go wrong? Not much... *runs***

**Present-ishshshshshshshshshshsh...**

* * *

My butt looks big. That's all I can say aloud on the matter of my dress. My aunt on my father's side picked out my dress without asking me about. She just presumed I'd love it.

Yeah, I so love orange!

Who the fuck would make an orange wedding dress!? And why!?

I shoot glares at my aunt. It's two days before the wedding and I hate my wedding dress. My wedding has a blue and white theme. **Not** orange!

When my aunt leaves the room I rip myself out of the tacky dress. Literally.

I kick it away and think about burning it. I turn away from the door after putting on a dress robe and letting out a scream of frustration. I hear the door open and feel arms wrap around me. He places his head on my shoulder and kisses my neck. "What happened?" He sounded calmer than usual as he continued to kiss gently at my neck.

"My wedding dress is orange, fucking orange! Any colour would have been better! Any!" I huff and feel a smile against my neck. "Orange does not go with blue and white!"

"I sent my mother to buy you a spare in hindsight." He said with a small chuckle and I saw red on his cheeks as he spun me around. "You can wear that one. It's white, so you won't need to scream." He laughs and I let out a little embarrassed giggle. "Oh. I like the outfit choice by the way." He smirked and indicated to my dress robe. I smirked back at him and pulled his hair into his face. "Hey!"

"Don't be such a pervert and I wouldn't hurt your pretty little head." I patted his head and started pushing him out. "Now out, its bad luck to see me in my dress!"

"Bell, you're in a dress robe not your actual dress." I glare up at him and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay! I'm going! I'm going!" I laughed after he left.

I went to my desk and looked at all the return letters from relatives. Sadly, Edward's parents disappeared and presumed dead a few months into my second year of school, so obviously they weren't coming, but Edward said he had some distant cousins that were coming and the Cullen's. All my old nannies had been invited (though some declined the offer... Hee!), my family on my father's side and my mother's brother. My first nanny, Renee, was already here and ordering everyone downstairs. I can hear her now actually.

I changed into my mother's black dress and looked at the painting of her that hung in the hall. She was beautiful, with long curly hair, pale skin, full red lips and the button nose I got off her. As I looked for longer I noticed a white streak of hair on her shoulder I'd never seen before and a matching blond lock on her other shoulder. I stepped closer and tried to see the colour of her eyes, but there were so many colours and reflections that it was hard to tell. I bit my lower lip and slowly moved on.

Checking no one saw me, I grabbed my black cloak that had a hood and snuck out, tying a small bow at my neck to keep the cape in place. Glancing over my shoulder carefully, I ran down the steps in barefoot and down the road past the gates. My new house was near the cliffs, but it seemed so far compared to home.

I sighed as I reached the cliff edge. I removed my cape and let my wings out. The dress was specially made for my kind, or so father always said. I gently leaned into the wind and flapped my wings slowly.

"You'll never set off like that, you know." I voice came from behind me. I spun and saw a man. He wore dark, dark red clothing with a black cape the covered his arm. He wore a small amount of armour and a sword was half hidden by his cape. He had four deep scars running down the right side on his face. His right eye was covered by a patch. His shoulder length curled hair looked thick and black with a white streak on the left side. "Better to wait for when you know what you're doing." I recognise the slightly Scottish accent and realise it's my uncle.

"Are you my mother's brother?" I ask and bit my lip.

"Of course." He straightened and took a few more steps towards me. He looked about 6"8 now, but I couldn't say for sure. "I recognised you because of your dress. Your mother made it herself." I look down at it and smile faintly. "Although she was joined with a land predator, not a bird. Maybe she altered it before she disappear-"

"My mother is dead, she wouldn't disappear." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Was that what you were told?" His gaze turned hard. "Do you want to know what really happen eighteen years ago on the day of your birth? Do you want to know what that man Cullen did to your mother, my sister, that night? Do you want to know how I got my scars?" He threw his cape away and showed his arms. It was covered in dozens of crescent shapes. They looked like bite marks. The wind blew his hair and showed many scars disappearing under his clothes. "Do you know the of the war between us and _them_?"

* * *

I'd run away from my uncle. I had enough to worry about, I didn't need riddles about vampires in my head while I should be focusing on my wedding which, by the way, is happening now!

I kick thoughts of my uncle away while Edward and I say our vows. I'm cut completely from my daze when the priest says for us to kiss. It's just a lengthened peck, Edward doesn't ever allow more in public.

The rest whizzes by too fast for me to focus then I'm in Edward's arms for the first dance. He bends his head down and whispers his love for me, but never actually says those three words...

Once I'm able, I escape it all to the outside. I hear my uncle and Dr. Cullen's hushed voices and carefully pear around the corner to see the two circling each other. I turn around then walk out. "Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cull.." I made my voice fade off as I see the two still circling but now they had both turned to me.

"Isabella, go back inside." My uncle roared at me.

"Bella, go, you don't know what he is." Dr. Cullen said and snarled at my uncle.

I watched as painful cracks came from my uncle until he was more bear-like than man. "This is for my sister!" He shouted and lunged for Dr. Cullen. My wings came out to protect me, ripping my dress. Through my feathers I see Dr. Cullen lunge for my uncle, then I faint.

* * *

I wake slowly. My wings cover me like a blanket, keeping me warm. I open my eyes and recognise the cover of the bed I share with Edward.

I sit up and squint into the dark room. "Oh Bella!" I hear Edward and his arms wrap around me. I cling to his shoulders tightly.

"What happened?" I remembered perfectly, but I had to make sure whether there was a lie in place.

"You went outside and tripped over, banging your head. Your wings caught you and protected the rest of you. Your uncle found you and snuck you in without the other guests seeing you. He sent me up here and I changed you out of your wedding dress and into your black dress. Your uncle said it's the only dress you can wear with your wings." Edward smiled and hugged me. "I was starting to think you wouldn't wake. Everyone is still downstairs, everyone laughed a little when I told them you fell over." He smirked and leant closer to my ear. I heard him inhale my hair and run his hand slowly through it. "I don't want to lose you. I thought I had."

I whimpered and hid my head in his neck. "Can we stay here?" He nodded and stroked my arm.

"I'll just go get changed." He went to get up but I grabbed his arm.

"We're married, Edward, you can change in front of me. You've already seen me in just my underwear today so it doesn't matter." Edward nodded but there was a tint of pink on Edward's cheeks. "What is it?"

"Um, I didn't see you in your underwear alone. Your bra was torn up a little from your wings, it just fell off with your dress." I blinked slowly. "I trued not to look, but, it was a little bit-" I shut him up with a kiss.

"Shut up and get changed." I lay back in the bed. He kept his back to me while he changed. I stripped off completely and pulled on a thin night dress after folding my wings back. I tried to smooth down the few remaining feathers but I couldn't in this dress. A warm hand on my back gently pushed my hand away and smoothed them down and under my dress for me.

I turned around to Edward but stopped at the sight of him. He was shirtless with low hanging, loose pants that stopped just below his knees. My eyes roamed over his strong chest as he lay down and his body went under the cover. He indicated for me to get in and I did.

His clothes hid his strong frame well by the day, I'll say that much! This was the first night he was sleeping shirtless and that act did silly things to me.

I move towards him and roll on top. I cling to his hair and cover his mouth with my own. His hands get a good grip on my waist but used it more to keep me still. He made the kiss slow and loving but still deep. Just when he loosens a little and let's me move, there's a tap at the door.

Edward chuckles and slips from my grasp, giving me a peck before opening our bedroom door. There stands one of the maid's little girls, she's about seven if I remember right, she has long blond hair that drags on the floor behind her and has bright blue eyes.

"Sir, what am I to do with all the people downstairs?" She asks sweetly. If memory serves me right, she acts really sweet but when she wants she turns into a little devil. I find it adorable how she can clear a pub full of savagely drunken men. When she does it to my father, it's too cute for me to punish her, so I obviously I don't. I just give her a sweet and send her to sweep the stairs.

Edward chuckles, probably thinking the same thing. "Tell them to get to their carriages within an hour. And make sure it's clear that they are not to use any of the spare rooms. Make sure your mother checks every room for you." The girl nodded, curtsied and started to stomp towards the stairs looking like a girl on a mission. I can't help giggling at her after Edward shut the door. He climbed back in and grinned. "I like your laugh." He ran his hand down my cheek. "I haven't heard it in a while..." I thought he was going to travel down further once he was stroking my collar bone, but instead he moved his hand back. "Are you tired?"

When I shook my head he rolled his eyes. "I'm not!" I insisted. I climbed on top of him again and straddled his lap. I kissed him again but I could tell he wasn't as into it as before. I groaned and lay on top of him with my head on his shoulder. "You're so annoying." He just chuckled and ruffled my hair.

After about an hour of just lying together, Edward started playing with my hair, probably thinking I was asleep. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm hungry." My tummy rumbled then as if to emphasis my point.

Edward chuckled and kissed my head. "I'll go get you something then." He gently slipped out from under me and went out the door. I moved over and hugged Edward's pillow, loving how his scent stuck to it.

He woke me up and fed me some food. I was almost too tired to eat it now. I managed to swallow just before my eyes drooped. Edward took the plate from me and tucked me to his side, replacing the pillow with himself. I got my hands wrapped around Edward's neck then allowed sleep to grab me.

* * *

I tried not to wake with a start, but I was hard.

I had a ducking wet dream about my husband as he slept right fucking next to me.

I peeked up at him and saw his eyes still closed and breathing still even. I clung to his strong but soft body for an extra moment then wriggled out his grasp.

I roll over and satisfy myself after that dream. I cover my mouth with my hand to keep quiet as I grew closer. Once my orgasm bit me, I lay back on the bed a moment. I realised my throat was dry and managed to get up without disturbing Edward. I go to the kitchen and get myself a drink a water. Only the maid's daughter is up at this time.

While walking back to our room, I re-read the names written on the portraits. Again, I stopped at the one of my mother. My hand slowly raised and ran down the streak of white hair, then the blond hair. I looked at the bottom of the frame and wiped away the dust. "Marianna Swan. Aged 28. Finished one day before the mysterious death." I read aloud quietly. I bit my lip. So this was finished the day of my birth. I looked at the corners of the picture but didn't see an artists name.

I huffed and snuck back into the bedroom.

* * *

**I didn't like the idea of Renee being Bella's mother for this story, so I just used Bella's middle name to make her a new mother.**

**Mistakes fixed and little bits edited. **

**If I missed anything tell me! :)**


	8. Dreams and students on the brain

I race down the corridor, stopping at the right one and tripping inside. At the sight of him with wires and needles sticking out of everywhere nearly brings me to my knees. I move to the seat by his side and clutch at his hand, kissing his knuckles, preying for him to wake up.

"Marianna?" I turn to my brother who just entered the door. He sat the opposite side and kept his eyes on me. "He isn't going to wake up._ Mr. Cullen_ says his condition is getting worse as we speak." A sob breaks through me and I cry into his chest, careful not to move the wires or hurt him. "There is a way to heal him, but neither of us will like it." There was a small growl in his voice as he finished.

"Brother, he is the father of my daughter who is crying for me down the hall, I'll do anything as long as he wakes up." I wasn't used to being in this state, but I gave birth just a few hours ago so give me a break!

My uncle inhaled deeply. "As you know Dr. Cullen and his wife are vampires. Dr. Cullen says he will chang-"

"NO! No! No! No! No! No!" I screamed. "I will not have my daughter living with a goddamn vampire!"

* * *

I jump up, startled. That was a dream about my mother, I was sure. I knew my uncle's face, though then it was scarless, and I knew my father's, though it wasn't as pale or sharp.

I pant a few more times then focus on calming my breathing. "Mm, Bella?" Edward reaches to where I had been lying as he starts to wake. I lean back and allow him to tuck me into his chest. He sighed in my ear and I bit back a giggle.

I wrap my arms around his neck, but then I saw the sun raising through the large window. "Edward." I say while trying to shake him awake. His arms tighten more the more I shake him. "Edward!" I said louder but he just moaned. "Eddie get up!" I shouted and he jumped awake.

Edward looked around quickly then slumped back into the pillows and covered his face with his arm. Rolling my eyes, I climb on top of him until I'm straddling his naked torso. I wrapped my hands around his arm and moved it out the way. I placed a kiss on his forhead. "Did you wake me up just to annoy me?" His voice was deeper from sleep and sexy as fuck.

"No, the sun is rising actually." He moaned again and closed his eyes.

"I don't wake at dawn anymore. I don't need to." I left a kiss on his nose.

"Aw, I thought you'd want to have some breakfast early then sleep in until lunch." I nibble his Adam's apple.

"Jesus, Bella, I can't think when you do that, nevermind think about breakfast!" I hummed onto his neck then kissed his lips. I smirked and rolled off him. Edward groaned and just rang for a maid. He turned on his side to face me and stroked my cheek. "Am I still drunk or are you more beautiful then ever?"

I smacked his chest. "Don't be cheeky." But I but back a smile. I was beginning to think I was pregnant, since I was a few weeks late, but I didn't want to tell anyone yet. Just in case...

"Can't help it, you still bring out the kid in me." He said with that cute crooked smile that stole my heart at thirteen.

"Hmm, well your younger self was much more of a gentlemen than this child I bring out in you. At least in my memory." I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, but you only saw me when you came to the beach-"

"And when you dragged me out my house those few times." I reminded him with a smug smile.

"That was a one time and on a dare!" I rolled my eyes.

"What about the time you dragged me out, then later hung upside down in front of my window to scare me then pulled me out of my room?" I raised a brow.

"That was also a dare and you loved it."

"Only because that was when you finally got the courage to kiss me! And even then it was accidental as you were pulling me up onto the roof!"

"Okay, okay, the point is you only saw me alone or with Jasper, you never saw me at home or with all my friends and cousins!"

"What about the time-"

"Alright! Alright! I get it, you win!" I think I heard him mutter 'as usual' after that, but I'm _sure _I was mistaken.

I grinned then the maid came in and we sat up to eat.

* * *

Edward and I had a complete lazy day.

Though, at lunch it ended since I had to get up to go to my uncle's lessons. Gawd shoot my now.

I left a kiss on Edward's lips then headed out in my mother's dress. You'd think I lived in this dress, but really it's the only dress that didn't require a stupid corset.

I waited out front while a stable boy prepared my horse. She was a lovely friesian cross, with a white mane and tail, a small patch above each eye and two white socks on her back feet. She also had beautiful blue eyes. She was amazing at dressage and show jumping in her day, but I only use her for that to show off sometimes. Sometimes I use her to teach younger kids to ride, since she's perfect with children. She was stunning in all ways possible and would be mine to the day she died, which I hope doesn't come around too soon. She's only nine so she should last me many long years!

The stable man brought her round and I checked her hooves myself and stroked her nose before climbing on without help. I rode her down to the beach and through the water towards where the cliffs disappear to flat land. I would walk, but it was quite far. When I saw my uncle I climbed down and allowed my girl to graze.

My uncle had been teaching me properly how to transform, though I was still yet to make a full transformation since I wasn't 21 yet nor had I had the ceremony where I get immortality... I'm extremely tempted to decline that offer and live with Edward for a human life.

I tried to fly again today, I managed two feet above the ground before losing balance and falling into the grass...

"I still think you can change your wing type." My uncle said with his hand on his chin and the other on his sword, not offering me help up.

"I still doubt it." I muttered and dusted off my skirt after getting up.

* * *

I fell in my bed and focused on making my tired wings fold back.

Uncle had made me work until I could reach 20ft. My wings ached madly and wouldn't fold back.

Because of Edward's meeting with a family hoping to have their two children tutored here, I had to sneak into my own home! Going in through servant quarters, of all places!

I suddenly remember what I promised Edward I'd do and rubbed my eyes. I folded my wings back gently and stroked the few feathers still out. I got ready quickly then headed downstairs.

I winked to Edward as I entered the drawing room and stood near where he was sitting. "Tea?" He asked.

I looked at the four people in front of me. The father sat in a wheelchair, he had a dark skin tone, black hair and eyes and looked like he would have been strong in his prime. The mother was a porky woman, with a double chin and bright pink fluffy clothing. She had that atmosphere of rudeness you sometimes feel about someone. I had to blink several times when I looked at the boy. It was Jake! I composed myself and looked at the fourth person. She was a small pale thing and her feet couldn't touch the floor, then again the sofa was quite high. She had long brown hair and eyes and smiled up at me widely, little cute dimples coming out.

The mother spoke first. "No thank you, we prefer coffee." I saw the little girls face wrinkle in disgust.

"I would like some tea." The girl said.

"Vanessa be quiet!" The mother snapped. I sent her a glare, curtsied and fetched Vanessa tea. When I came back and bent over to pour Vanessa her tea, I spotted Jake staring at me out the corner of my eyes. He was shamelessly staring and I bit my cheek to stop from laughing. I handed Vanessa her cup and saucer then stepped back, only then noticing the mother's glare and father's kind smile.

"Now, your son and daughter can have rooms of their own or share, which would you prefer?" Edward turned to the two but the mother spoke first.

"They would like separate." She crossed her wrists on her lap. I didn't expect her to be able to do that.

"But mother-"

"Quiet, Vanessa." The mother said, thinking she had hidden the sharpness. She smiled brightly at Edward and I almost expected to see black teeth, or crooked and missing ones. "I was wondering, where is the lady of the house? I would much like to meet the new tutor of my daughter."

"Possible new tutor, ma'am." I said quietly while Edward stood and left. He sent me a crooked smile once he had walked past the family.

"Quiet, girl! I demand more respect when being spoken to! You, young lady, are only to speak when spoken to!" She snapped angrily once she heard the doors shut behind Edward.

"Mother-" Vanessa and Jake started but she glared them away.

The mother then looked around, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Girl, tell me about this house and it's occupants. Be thorough, if you have the mental capacity for that, that is." She looked me up and down, probably expecting me to be stupid and not know what she meant.

I smiled, those particular subjects are easy, obviously! "The house's construction began nineteen years ago and was completed about six months ago. Everything inside and out was paid for by Mr. Mason Sr., Dr. Cullen and Mr. Swan. The house was agreed to be built when it was decided Mr. Mason Sr. and Mr. Mason's children were arranged to be married. As for the occupants of the house, they are both nineteen. Mr. Mason has studied to be a doctor since he was young, but only officially once he turned thirteen. He has the most experience on the operating table in this country, but he chose to be a businessman after getting a job and finding he was very good at it. He had top marks in all his classes throughout school and has too many degrees to count. Mrs. Mason has been taught all the usual things a woman should know all her life. She knows how to cook any meal, make any dress with any kind of material and thread any needle. She can milk cows, shear sheep, horse ride. She is quite well educated and went to the best boarding college in the country. If memories serves me right, from the pictures, she went to school with your son. Anything else, ma'am?"

The mother shook her head. "You know a lot about your masters."

"Each servant is to know all about their masters lives, it is the only way to know how to properly serve them." I answered.

"So you could tell me the character of this pathetic woman who hasn't shown up?" The mother said with some pig grunts. I somehow managed to keep a convincing smile on my face.

"Of course ma'am. But I would prefer not to right now. Excuse me, I have far more important business than to stand here and listen to the complete garbage currently coming out of your mouth, or arse, I can't tell the difference." I walked out gracefully, thowing aside the servant bonnet and apron. I walked through the door and gave a kiss to Edward waiting outside. "The mother's a bitch, kids and father are fine." I said and got changed upstairs.

I came back down with my hand linked with Edward's. "Ah, thankgoodness you're back, sir! Your maid has just said extremely rude words to me. I demand her to be beaten at once."

"That will not be necessary." Edward said and sat with me beside him. The mother kept his eyes on Edward, thinking she was being subtle with the eye fucking. Ugh, gross! Jake, Vanessa and their father's eyes were bulging out as they looked at me, but soon calmed and hid smiles. "My wife, here, was in fact the maid. She does this with every client to see how they actually are behind closed doors." The mother blushed the turned deathly pale as she looked at me.

"Excuse me?" She gasped.

"Your son and daughter are permitted to be tutored here. You," Edward pointed to the mother. "Are not permitted onto this property. You are to wait outside in a carriage for your children when you wish to see them, and it is up them if they wish to see you. Your husband is permitted to come in as he pleases." Three smiles, one glare.

The father rolled forward and shook Edward's hand. "Just get a ramp for me and it's a deal!" He grinned.

"I'll deal with it personally." Edward answered.

* * *

"I called it! I said she'd be a right bitch!" Edward insisted. It's been an hour since the Black's left and Edward and I were arguing over who won the bet - which was whether rumours were right that the new Mrs. Black had her head stuck up her arse. She had been Ms. Wolfe with her daughter, but she got married to a man out of town when on holiday and shipped him and his son (Jake) to live here.

I groaned because I knew I'd lose. "Fine, if I'm wrong then the water won't hurt me." I said as I turned to walk down the slope going down to the sea.

"Bella!" I turned back to see his face turned pale. "Please, don't." I walked backwards. One more step and I'd be on wet sand.

"Say I'm right and I won't dive in!" I threatened. I know Edward is super protective of me and sea water stings shape-shifters. In bad cases, some die, my uncle says that some of his cousins believe that that is what my mother did -dive straight into the water from a great height... My uncle didn't believe that though.

"Fineyouwinyou'reright!" He shouted in one breath. I slipped back to him and pecked his cheek.

"Good husband!" I laughed and started sprinting down the beach, knowing Edward would chase me.

I let my wings unfold and I loved the feeling on the wind on my feathers. Time seemed to slow as I reached out slowly and touched on of my brown feathers. It shivered and a sort of ripple went through it. It turned back. The others around it did the same until all my feathers had turned raven black. I noted that some had turned dark blue and created little clusters on my wings so it looked like I had spots. I stopped and my wings wrapped around me.

My wings burst out in a strong flap and I raised high into the air. I screamed and laughed at the same time. I was high above the cliffs, the clouds and WAY above my last record. I swirled, flipped, dived, swooped, everything! I couldn't stop laughing. I must have stayed for hours, gliding on the clouds, flying beside the horses in the waves and dancing in the wind, before I saw Edward staying on the cliff. It was the bit where it jutted out the furthest and highest. I swooped down and landed in front him smiling.

I reached out for his hand but he stepped back. I looked up to his eyes, but they were away from mine. I stepped forward so there was less than an inch between us. It was then I noticed it. There was no warmth radiating off him, his skin was sheet white, there was black under his eyes, his hair look unnaturally shiny. All of him looked unnatural. He looked up slowly. His eyes were red. I felt fear. He wasn't the man I knew. I knew the boy with ruffled hair, crooked smile and green eyes. I knew the tall, kind and protective boy. I knew the boy who would knock on my window every night to give me a good night hug, or tell me about a nightmare he had or to comfort me after a hard day with a nanny and stay the night. I knew the man who held me tight at night, kept me warm in the harsh winter and gave me soft kisses as we fell asleep together.

I didn't know this red eyed vampire.

* * *

Eddie's POV!

I'm a deep sleeper typically. Seriously, I could sleep through anything. Well, almost anything. You can't exactly sleep through your wife's screams.

She had been thrashing around a little bit more than usual, but I'd honestly thought nothing of it until she started talking louder and louder then screaming.

I started to shake her but she wouldn't wake. When she finally woke up she looked up at me like she didn't know who I was. She looked scared, then... Relieved?

She hugged me so tight I couldn't breathed for a little while. I hugged her back gentler, just holding her while she sobbed into my shoulder. Her black hair had gone greasy and her night dress was clinging to her skin due to how much she had been sweating, I guess.

She didn't stop crying until dawn when she finally curled up on my lap and falling asleep from exhaustion.

I carefully lay her down then called for the maid's daughter that worked for us. She knocked when she came then entered. I shushed her and told her to come closer. I told her to bring a glass of water for Bella and to bring some sandwiches in a couple of hours. I also told her to cancel everything happening today, even the two Black's lessons. When she asked what she should tell them, I just told her they could explore the house and go down to the sea. Then I said she could leave.

She came back after a few minutes, entering silently and placing the glass on the bedside table. "I put a special ingredient in that my mother gave me when I was little. It always helped when I was ill or having bad dreams." She said politely, curtsied then headed out. I felt a little sorry for her and idly wondered when she slept. I've never seen bags under her eyes, but she could put make-up on and smile through it all... I'll have to give her a proper room or something, she was too young to be working late and early hours for the other maids (she insists apparently).

Bella wakes about thirty minutes later and I give her the water. She smiled as she drinks it and sleeps peacefully. I smile and spoon behind her.

* * *

**Mistakes fixed, things altered, tell me if I missed anything!**


	9. Childhood: hormones and unknown feels

**Character development is all I can say about this chapter. Hee... **

**Info, mature warning, burning (not descriptive) and probably a little confusing! Send me questions if you're confused! :)**

* * *

Aged 14. April.

Bella raced towards the cliff with her slightly too big dress on. It wasn't her mother's, but similar design except it was white and not designed for her to have her wings out. She didn't mind ripping the back of the dress though, it was strong material on the back. Still, she kept them tucked away for now. Not everyone was excepting and understanding like Edward.

She reached to edge of the cliff and didn't stop. To a stranger it would look as though she had jumped to her death, but there was a hard path you could climb down to that you needed to jump to. It was a soft landing if you knew what you were doing.

Bella reached the bottom of the cliff and rolled forward on the sand. Her best friend, Edward was just starting to climb down the cliff.

Edward had been her best friend for about a year now. They were joined at the hip. One time when they were fooling around, that statement became literal.

To Bella, Edward was like the big brother she never had. Though, she didn't think that she felt for him like a sister would to her brother...

As she watched, she wondered what it was like to wear trousers, they look horrible, uncomfortable and not suited for running in to her, but Edward rarely complained about it.

Edward copied her roll and landed beside her while they both focused on calming their breathing. When they were fine they stood and ran down to the sea. Bells stopped on the last stretch of beach before it sloped down to wet sand. Edward continued on and dived into the cool sea water. He'd removed a majority of his clothes near Bella. The two were long past feeling sad and sorry that one could enjoy the water while the other could not.

Bella's species got burned when in contact with water, many reasons why witches were believed to melt because of water. There were never any witches caught in those witch hunts centuries ago, it was really Bella's species being brought to near extinction in Europe and America. That was why the immortality ceremoney was created, at least to Bella's knowledge. The book wasn't always correct. The immortality ritual was performed when, or if, the shape-shifter reached there 21st birthday. Then they would be able to live forever - and that is forever unless they decide to die. 'They are unable to be killed in anyway shape or form until they decide to die, in which case they crumble away. Their limbs begin to crumble away and die then from their ashes comes the animal they could transform into. They are able to turn back to their part human form if they are released by their true love.' Was a direct quote from the book on the subject. Bella was forever confused on that text, and her mind wandered to that now as she sat on the sand and stared at Edward, not really seeing him though. She had read a few pages on in the book and found that true love was actually rarely found for shape-shifters. It's more commonly found in humans! But the book did say that, 'the shape-shifters true love can be a very close friend or neighbour, they have always at least entered into the shape-shifters life. It is always the wrong person who the shape-shifter thinks to be the true lover.' Bells also wondered what the book meant by released. How do you release something?

Bella was snapped out of her thoughts as she realised she was staring at the well toned and muscular back of her best friend. She could see his underwear hanging low on his hips just under the waves, but it didnt slow her heart as it slowly started to beat faster and faster. What was wrong with her? This was her best friend! She had seen him half naked thousands if times, and she'd only known him a year or so. But, just the sight if his back did things to her. She didn't know what. It felt like there were butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

These definitely weren't feelings from a sister to her brother!

Bella was snapped out of her trance-like state by Edward turning to her with a smile and a shell in his hand. Edward's chest affected Bella similar to his back. She tried to stop her eyes roaming over his slightly muscular chest. She could easily tell he would one day be a strong man. He ran out the waves and sat beside her, well, as close as he dared to get. He placed the shell between them and left his hand there while he shook his hair out by turning away from Bella.

Bella had to place her hand under Edward's to get the shell. She was just about to grab it and pull it closer when a burning feeling on her hand started. She winced and clutched her hand to her chest. She looked at it and saw several large burns on the back of her hand. All she could see was them, so when two large hands ripped a strip of her skirt off and carefully wrapped it around the burns, she nearly jumped. She looked at Edward and smiled through the pain. "I heal quicker than you do. It'll be gone in an hour." She smiled slightly wider and wanted to rub away the worried lines on Edward's forehead.

She saw his Adam's apple bob before he met her eyes. "It was my fault though. If I had moved my hand..." He clutched at his hair. A habit Bella sometimes found a little funny.

She sighed and loosened the tie on her hand. "Watch." She whispered. She reached into her skirt and pulled out a small pouch. She opened it and pulled out a few pieces of blue dust that looked a lot like sand. "I don't have much left, but I don't like you worrying for me." She sprinkled the little bit of dust on her burns and retied the knot tight. She put the pouch back into the folds of her skirt. She counted in her head then removed the tie. The burns had calmed a lot already. Before both their eyes the burns receded down until they were just darker patches of skin then with a little puff of smoke, they disappeared completely. Bella grinned. "Healing powder. Extremely powerful and even harder to make. It takes about three generations to create. I have three to be completed in my lifetime!" She smiled to Edward and he finally smiled back.

Bella looked at the shell again. It had dried now along with most of Edward's skin. She picked the shell up and tried to figure out what creature it would have come from. It was almost love heart shaped with different shades of pink stripes decorating it. Bella grinned at Edward and grabbed his hand, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "Good find!" Edward chuckled and used his other hand to tug at a lock of her hair.

"When have I ever failed you?" He teased.

"You want an actual answer to that?" Bella questioned with a smirk. Edward just shrugged and pulled her up.

With their hands still joined, they gathered Edward's clothes. Bella only released his hand to place his trousers on his head and run down the beach. After catching up and tackling her, they joined hands again and climbed up the cliff.

Bella stood at the top of the cliff while Edward dressed. They walked the trail hand in hand until the fork. One lead to Swan and other to Cullen. Edward made them stop at the fork. He absentmindedly played with her fingers before kissing her cheek, letting his lips linger on her skin. Bella thought she felt him inhale deeply, but she was sure she was mistaken. He ruffled her hair then headed down his trail, shooting her his signature smirk before he disappeared behind plants and tall grass. Bella walked down her trail in a bit of a daze.

* * *

Aged 17. School hols. (Hormones in the air, whoop whoop!)

"EDDIE!" Bella screamed, laughed as her best friend swung her around and around.

"Belly Boo, I missed you!" He said and kissed her nose once he placed her down and spun her around to face him.

"I missed you too Eddie, but next time wait until I have a mostly empty stomach!" She whined jokingly. She poked him in the belly then pulled him in for a proper hug.

Edward had met her at the border with his horse and decided to spin her around in a hug as a 'welcome back'. He had grown a lot in the year since she had seen him. She kinda wished they were still young teens and she was still just taller than him. Now he was much taller, much to her annoyance.

They pulled away and they got a good look at each other. Edward had grown in all areas it seemed, he even had the start of a moustache. There were still a few boyish features to his face. She knew they would change soon and he'd be all man - probably the next time she saw him would be all man! She licked her lips at the thought then cut the thought out before it began. NO way was she going to fuck her best friend. That'd be like fucking family. Eeeeewwwww.

She hid her mental cringe and physical shudder well. Edward grabbed her hand, tugged her to him, and for a moment they are chest to chest, their lips centimetres away. When Edward pulled his signature smirk she knew she was in trouble. "You'll be wanting to change out of those outside clothes. I have a change of clothes for you - underwear and all. And it seems there's no where to hide to get changed." His smirk got wider. He was just teasing, but he'd be damned if he left Bella know. Sure, he'd love to see a naked girl any day, but his best friend? He had mixed views on the subject. He'd always had a little crush on her since the first day he saw her sprinting down the beach and being amazed by her beautiful wings. But, he had a fucking girlfriend! One that was continuously complaining they didn't have enough sex life - but he was doing naughty things to her almost every time they met up. Even under his father's roof!

Bella knocked him out of his thoughts by leaning up and standing on the tips of her toes, trying to be the height of his still growing self. Bella reached up and bit his nose quite hard. "You'd better not look or else I bite you other places and it will bloody well hurt!" She threatened and Edward actually gulped. Of course he'd still at least peek, but she really did scare him sometimes. He nodded and backed away to his horse. He reached in the saddle bag and yanked out the other bag and handed it to her. He went and stood around the other side of the horse, lightly leaned his back onto its shoulder.

Bella huffed and made a few noises as if she were getting dressed. When Edward didn't turned around. She dressed carelessly with the knowledge Edward wouldn't turned.

Edward bit his lip and sneak a peak over the horse's back. His eyes nearly bulged out. Bree's body was nowhere near as beautiful as Bella's, and he only had a perfect view of the back. He could see her beautiful curves and sexy legs. He turned back around before he got caught.

_Will not think about best friend that way! Will not think about best friend that way!_

Still he felt his hard-on strain against his trousers. He wanted to go around this horse, grab Bella and take their pleasure from her wet folds that would be ready and waiting for him.

_Snap out of it! Best friend! Not sex buddy!_

He brought up every fantasy of Bree he ever had - but hair darkened, body lengthened and aged and soon all his fantasies were of Bella!

"Shit!" Both of them whispered at the same time for very different reasons. Edward peeked over the horse again and saw that Bella wasn't able to tie up the back of her dress.

Chuckling, he walked around. While his mind wandered to ripping the dress off, bending her over and fucking her brains out, his hands worked on the many knots at the back. He said a strained "Too tight?" Every few seconds, trying to keep his arousal out of his voice. She would answer with a short "No" and he'd continue. She swept her hair over her shoulder and let him tie the top ones. He had left a few at the bottom. Intentionally or not, he honestly wasn't sure.

His hands were slightly shaky as they got closer to where they would grab and pull her tight to him. They he'd feel her tight around him, then tighten as she took pleasure from him and him alone.

He tied the last one and stepped back to let her do the rest. When she finally turned to him, she looked how he felt. He swallowed hard then offered her a hand and helped her on the horse. He swallowed again as he climbed on behind her. Edward grabbed the reins and told the horse to walk on. He was a strong shire cross and Bella's father had said he'd be fine with both of them on him as long as they walked him for a little while half way. It was a couple of hours ride, so it didn't matter much.

Edward gave the reins to Bella and held her hips, tucking her into him a bit more than necessary without noticing. Bella did though, she also felt his hard-on pressing against her back. She bit her lip and gently squeezed the horse until he went into gallop. She alternated between trot and canter after that until Edward took the reins back and slowed to a walk. "We have to stop and walk for a while so his back and kidney's don't end up damaged." Edward whispered huskily into her ear. Bella blushed as she vision that mouth of his whispering in other places and saying what naughty things he would do to her. She swallowed gently and nodded.

Edward eased down after he stopped the horse. He reached up, grabbing Bella exactly where he wanted to before. He placed her down with her back to him and felt the urge to get her on all fours right there and then. He realised he loved how easy dresses were to push aside and get under...

Bella stepped away and walked with Edward and the horse at either side.

They continued on their journey, each wanting and visioning each other until they parted at the gate's to the Swam mansion with an awkward hug. They looked at each other with a heated look. They would have made out and probably made love there and then if it weren't for the stable boys opening the gates. Bella went to kiss Edward cheek, having to jump slightly to reach him. She accidentally kissed the corner of his lips, making both hold their breaths. Edward bent down and his face lingered beside her's before he kissed her cheek too. On each of their cheeks (and lips) there was a tingle where the skin of the other had been.

They shared a smile then parted ways after one more hug. Bella sent her love to Edward's family then headed down the path to her home. She ended up running.

Edward heading down to the beach. To meet Bree... He went to their little secluded area and found her already there. Bree walked straight to him and placed a kiss on his lips. He immediately deepened it, taking his want from his time with Bella and putting it into his time with Bree.

Bree put her hands on his chest and pulled away panting. "Woah."

Edward chuckled. He remove his shirt then they both worked on her dress and the rest of their clothes. They couldn't stop kissing until he entered her.

Edward set a furious pace. He tried not to let his mind wander, but he was soon thinking the pussy he was driving into was Bella's tight one. That the still young body he was bending for his pleasure was more mature. Bella's!

Bree came screaming Edward's name, but it was the wrong voice. He moved Bree and moved faster into her. He grunted and turned her over, still going fast and furious. He wanted Bree to feel this tomorrow - the pleasure another woman to give him, not her. But he couldn't do that to her in the end.

Bree came again and again, but he still continued on his pace. Fuelled by visions and fantasies of Bella. His body was sweaty, but still he glided against Bree's body. Wishing it was Bella's! By the time he came, Bree was almost asleep from exhaustion after nearly four orgasms. He screamed Bella's name, Bree didn't stir. He filled Bree's body with his seed, but looking down on her, he felt disgusted. He wanted his Bella, and no one would get in his way when he finally got into her. He formed a plan quickly and smirked.

He covered Bree's body and waited until night fell, making a small fire to keep Bree warm.

He headed up to the Swan mansions. He snuck around in just his loose trousers. He saw that Bella was the only one not in bed. She was reading. After a while she placed the book down, yawned and stretched. She looked around with a small smile then headed to her room.

Edward climbed the side of the house while she climbed the stairs. He watched her with lust filled eyes as she changed. He couldn't full appreciate the view because he had to keep balanced and stay hidden. When he was sure she was asleep, he opened her window silently and snuck inside.

He shut it and stood at the bottom of her bed. He pulled the sheet slowly off her, relieved as he remembered she was a deep sleeper and fell asleep quickly. He waited a moment and he heard her talking in her sleep, a sure sign she was sleeping deep.

His eyes raked over her barely covered body. He climbed on the bed so he hovered above her. His eyes went over her beautiful face. His hand crept down and cupped her. His hand then snuck under her clothes and his fingers found her flower. He rolled around her clit. Bella moaned gently and sighed in her sleep. Edward leant closer and she sighed his name right into his ear as she slept. A finger dipped into her folds of its own accord. He kneeled between her legs and continued, enjoying watching her as her body slowly began to move with his fingers and his name grew louder and louder.

Edward was very glad Bella's dad as a deep sleeper as his other hand grabbed one of Bella's perfect breasts and rolled her nipples as they quickly hardened for him.

"Edward!" She said louder, still asleep. She could tell she was close as she cramped around his fingers. He added another digit as she got closer and closer, her back bending and arching as much as possible and hips keeping up with his pace on instinct.

After her orgasm hit her, Edward used his hand covered in her to finish off what Bella's shouts had started. His seed coated her pussy and stomach which were still out for him to see. He looked up at her face and saw her eyes open.

"Am I dreaming?" She whispered sleepily. Edward pulled her panties up and cupped both her breasts, trying to figure out what her dreams of him would be like. He leant forward and hovered his lips just above hers while gently pinching her nipples.

"Yes." He whispered. She nodded and her eyes closed. A light snore followed by her sighing his name gave the signal she was back to sleep. Gently, gently, he placed her lips to her's. Her lips tasted delicious, he could kiss and lick them all his life. He pulled back, got off the bed and put the sheet back over her.

He stood at the edge of the bed and realised how horrible what he had just done was. He had practically raped her! His breathing sped as he paced in her room.

He heard her moan and looked at her. She was reaching for a drink of water. After she took a sip. She spotted him and smiled. "Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head yes on instinct. She smiled and gestured for him to come into her bed. They had done this a lot through their friendship - since Edward commonly had nightmare's or just couldn't sleep, claiming he was _scared. _Of what he didn't actually know.

He grinned and climbed in beside her, trying to act like he hadn't just used her body for his own pleasure... Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and curled into his chest, resting her cheek against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep thinking about how perfectly she fitted to his body. That morning he swore to not think or do anything to Bella or any other woman unless they consciously wanted him to.

* * *

Fifteen. Jasper and Rosalie 16.

Bella and Edward races down the beach hand in hand. They were meeting with Edward's friends Jasper and Rosalie today. Bella had her mother's dress on but didn't want her wings to be out. Just in case.

They met up with the others. They were splashing in the sea. Edward joined them while Bella sat back as usual, laughing. Bella noticed Rosalie shooting glares at her but couldn't figure out why. Rosalie eventually came out the water and sat a little too close to Bella.

Bella tried to act normal, but she was slightly scared. She'd left her pouch at home by accident... And Rosalie scared her enough.

"Are you and Edward a thing?" Rosalie asked. She had a bitchiness tone in her voice and Bella felt anger but answered truthfully that they were just friends. Rosalie glared at Bella again then headed back into the water. Edward was looking at Bella curiously. He didn't notice Rosalie come up until she was assaulting him with her mouth and arms. Edward was in so much shock he didn't know how to get her off. He hated it. She was all sloppy and she had her tongue in his mouth. She was practically shoving her saliva down his throat and he hated it. He eventually shoved her off. He spat into the sea and swam under the waves and away from the creep.

Jasper and Bella were talking and hadn't seemed to notice the two, to Edward's relief. He swam to shore and grabbed his clothes. He sat beside Bella carefully and tried to pay attention to the conversation.

Rosalie stomped out the water. She looked at her brother and Edward with both their attention on Bella and screamed, though neither noticed. She glared at Bella, walked up and slapped her on both cheeks, hard.

Bella's widened and Rosalie grinned. When Bella began screaming, Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What a cry baby!" She screeched and laughing, expecting two others with hers but only hers came to her ears. She looked at the two. Her brother looked concerned and Edward looked murderous.

"You bitch! Water burns Bella, you fucking idiot!" It was one of the first times he'd properly sworn and he stumbled a little on the words. He checked he was dry then wrapped his arm around Bella as she clutched at her skin. Her talons came out and so did her wings, thinking Edward was Rosalie trying to hurt her again. Her wings surrounded her as she screamed and tried not to claw her face away. Her screams eventually went to sobs and she let her wings go back behind her. She peeked out of her fingers that were hiding her face and saw a bruise forming on Edward's arms but he was more worried about her. She cried into her hands, sad she'd hurt him and allowed herself to be hurt and kept her face hidden.

Edward and Jasper took Bella back and let her heal herself with her powder, though they both waited outside as she screamed each time she applied it to each burn, not having a tie to help with it a little. When her screams stopped, the two boys went in and saw Bella looking in a mirror. Her face was red and looked like it would've caused her extreme damage. Her right eye itself had been damaged. They all watched as her burns slowly faded and her face returned to normal. She packed everything away in her room as smoke followed her head around. Her room now looked normal. She sighed and sat down. Her eye still slightly hurt, but she could feel it healing fast.

Edward remained, letting Jasper take care of Rosalie. Edward had explained some stuff to Jasper, just the basics and made him swear not to tell anyone and to do the same to Rosalie. Not even their parents could know.

Edward stayed with Bella the rest of the day, hugging and apologising until dinner. Edward stayed, it was usual these days. Mr. Swan knew they wouldn't get up to anything at this age so he allowed Edward to share Bella's bed every now and then. It was quite common since he knew Edward had nightmares. He knew it was okay for both to be that attached, he knew it would be fine even after they both went off the school. He felt it great, actually, especially because of the secret engagement...

Bella and Edward went to bed after playing a board game with Mr. Swan. Edward held Bella tight as they slept, hoping both of them would have an alright sleep. He smiled as Bella began to talk in her sleep. He sighed and fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Mistakes fixed and some things edited. Review if I missed anything. **


	10. Illness? Kidnap? What next?

**Digital drawing of Marianna Swan and this Bella Swan are in progress and will be posted onto my dA account once finished if anyone wants to see! (dA account info on profile)**

**Thanks to gyebi. joyce. 9 for reviewing! :D**

* * *

I turned out not to be pregnant, but I haven't had my period in nearly fourteen weeks. I spoke to Dr. Cullen and he came up with a few things, but I didn't have symptoms of any of it. I even went out past the border and had too many tests to count everywhere! I death glared them when they questioned my feathers, calling them weird accessories. Ugh! Humans.

Luckily, no signs of my wings showed up in my scans, over than them commenting on me having very strong bones, nearing abnormally strong...

I headed home after that, feeling ill from the clean smell of hospitals and the gas fumes of the motor carriages, or cars I think they were. I'm already forgetting some things about the new world.

I stayed with Edward for a few days, he'd taken time off work to spend time with me which ended up with us just snuggling in bed all day.

After a while though, I knew I had to go home to my father, and to the book.

The carriage ride was short. I dined with my father, some of his friends and their sons. The sons were a year or two younger than me. Five of them. One had a book in one hand and ate with his other. I never saw his eyes leave the book, but he ate as if he had his eyes glued to what his hands were doing. Thin faced and had glasses. Another was stuffing his face, in a very revolting manner, grunting and groaning horribly. I nearly lost my appetite. Large everywhere and I had a feeling he would one day marry a commoner. No novelty would marry him. Not even a head maid! The other was muscular, attractive, ate properly, but his eyes were glued to my cleavage. Ugh, god you'd think they'd never seen breasts before! What's the first thing you feed from when a baby? Ha! The other two were similar, except one was focused on talking to others and the other kept trying to make conversation with me.

I excused myself for a moment and went to the great library. Checking behind my shoulder, I selected the right books and opened the extra library. I blew on the books, but I already knew which I needed. It had everything a shape-shifter would ever need to know. Ihe books here have a special charm on them so to humans it was some old writing, while if I placed my finger tips to the page the writing dissolved to words and drawing only I could see. It came in handy for situations such as this. The other books in this secret library told of other creatures, potions, healing, spells and all the other hocusy pocusy stuff my family have collected over the millennia.

I returned to the table with the book under my arm, resting on my hip casually. A human would struggle with its weight. It was very thick, thicker that my forearm and hand length combined. My almost empty plate was removed and room was made for the book at my end of the table.

I flicked through the pages carefully. They were parchment and very old. Some pages were newer, they had been added as more was discovered. I found illnesses and began flicking through, placing my fingers on the corner of the pages as if I were holding it down.

I felt the curious glances before talk started again.

"What do you have there, Ms.?" Asked the father of book boy.

"Studies, I'm tutoring two children at the moment and one asked on a particular subject I had not read about since I was a young child." I lied smoothly. I always planned excuses, lies, alibis and all that in planning.

I returned to my reading but was interrupted again. "What language is that? I cannot read it!" Book boy said, obviously astounded he could not read it.

"I would expect much better manners from a boy like you. This subject could be anything and it could result in bad consciences." I warned. I looked him over slowly, but decided to answer. "The language is old and not known by many." I paused. "It's not easy to learn, best to learn before learning English like me or else you'll never learn it. This is the only written version on the subject I'm looking for." I went back to the page. "If you would kindly not try to read over my shoulder and figure out the words I would be very grateful."

'_Pregnancy_'

I saw written and read from there. There's a fool proof method for getting pregnant - oh gods!

Reading on I saw what I was looking for. It made references to several different books and I went to fetch them each time. Everyone chatted away-we moved to the drawing room when I had too many books to read The Book itself, I sat a little ways surrounded in books-to each other, the sons stayed closer to me. Mostly they were curious about the books, well, not sure about Pig and Breast Virgin since they were a little busy being perverted and thinking they were being subtle...

I read and read and found something interesting. All shape-shifter females when nearing the immortal ceremony have reported that their period have completely stopped. They stop for nearly a year and a half then start again after the ceremony. They don't know why it happens... Women cannot get pregnant during this time, but find that even when they reach a century years old they still have their usual cycle. They believe it has something to do with being fertile at any age through immortality.

Problem solved then!

I was just shutting the book when a page fell onto my lap. It was on paper and looked like it was only put in today. I read it over quickly and I felt the blood leave my face, making me look sheet white.

I swallowed and placed the page on top of the smallest book. I piled the books up in size order and carried them out. I placed them back in their proper places. I moved over with the sheet in hand to the writing desk. I copied the page word for word and chanted the charm and my words disappeared. I placed the original in The Book in its correct place then the copied sheet into a different book.

I focused on keeping my breathing calm then headed to my bedroom. I grabbed my black cape and a very dark red scarf. I tied the cape tight then went to the drawing room. I gave a farewell to my father and whispered for him not to worry, no matter what he heard. I promised to not cross the border then left with a swish of my cape. I place the scarf around me so it hid half my face. I replaced my shoes with more practical boots then headed to the stable.

* * *

I walked down the steps with a mission. There were many people here. Some were genuinely worried about Mistress, others were here to see if they could bed Master and the rest were here to either steal stuff, get out the house or just be nosy. Not many were actually here to comfort master. Only Mistress' father and uncle had actually come and said she would be alright.

Master had retired to bed, asking me if I can get rid of several rooms worth of people. My mother and aunt were upstairs checking the rooms and kicking people out the rooms whether they were decently dressed or not an into the cold night. There was a thin layer of snow outside now, which means Mistress won't be coming back for a few months.

I knew the stories, shape-shifters went away in the winter two winters before their ceremony. Some never came back. I knew Mistress would be alright, I just hoped she didn't get caught out in the cold and have to abandon her beautiful horse. I know I should be more worried for Mistress, but I love her horse!

I reached the bottom of the stairs and cracked my knuckles. For a small, now nine year old girl I was quite strong and was very proud of my death glare and stubbornness. Also my loud voice came in handy.

"My master requests for you all to leave. He wishes to be alone." I said very loudly in a polite voice. Everyone heard. I few in the back left but others ignored me. Someone stepped in front of me and tried to get past. I shoved them back and glared them down. "I said get OUT!" I shouted and raised a brow at all of them. More left, but still quite a lot stayed. "How dare you go against my Master's wishes. He is the master of this house and I am permitted to write down all your names and send it to the executioner!" A few people looked terrified and left. The only ones remaining were the ones with the deepest pockets. "I'll have you know I am close friends with the executioner from the north." Pause. "He does not except bribes of any kind and doesn't fall to the trick of blackmail!" I reminded them.

Ah! Room emptied! I moved on to the other rooms and did the same.

I tended to the rooms, cleaning them up and kicking out the vagabonds that somehow snuck in. Stable boys must be drunk again!

I brought food to Master then checked through the entire house. I cleaned up the kitchen, slept the hall, cleaned the stairs and straightened up the paintings. I knew not to touch the painting of Miss Marianna though. I went to Master's room and took away the tray that had had his food on.

I cleaned up some more then heard the bell that signalled someone at the door. Who on earth would be up at three o'clock in the morning? I was awake because I did all the work after parties and gatherings. It'a an agreement I made.

I go to the door and open it. Dr. Cullen? Eh, I'm not one to judge people that I know! I invite him in and his asks to see Master about something important. I show him the way up and say ill ten to his horse. He stops me outside Master's room before I can leave and looks at me with his odd golden eyes. "Young Ava, you must promise me that whatever happens tonight, you must not speak a word to anyone. Not even the horses. You must not come into this room or let anyone else in until your Mistress returns. You are not to let anyone but your Mistress and her family inside this house. Not even Edward's father is allowed into this house, understood?" I nod. For the dirt time ever, I'm scared!

I leave and tend to his horse. I stay extra longer in the stable once I hear the screams. I tell the other maids what I was told when they come running from the kitchen.

The house is filled with Master's horrible screams for the next few days. No one goes on that floor but me. I only clean up and place a tray of food by the door and knock quietly and leave. The tray is always missing a few bits of food everyday, but other than that it is untouched.

After a week the screams stop. I see the doctor and Master leave in the night to the woods. We look after the house until they return near to the middle of winter after several months.

Master has red eyes now. He is white skinned, even though he used to be naturally slightly tanned. He always looks like he is being strangled when he walks around the house, especially when going into his room. We all know what's happened, but none of us speak of it. We don't cook for food anymore except for ourselves.

There is a thick layer of snow the day that Master comes out his room and pats me on the head, something he hadn't done in months. He smiled at me gently and said I can go to play with some children from the village a few miles away. He takes me himself to the village on his horse. I play until the sky gets dark. I had a snow ball fight and made a lot of snow men. Master takes me back and we are both surprised to see a black and white mare in the stable when we get back. Master's red eyes dart to mine and he looks… scared. I smiled to him and tend to the two horses. He actually waits for me and makes me stand by him, as if for support as we go to the house.

I was scared of more than a few things now. I was scared of Master, of course, now. But, I had seen the marks on the black and white mare that belonged to Mistress. The wounds were clear as day. I was scared that Mistress was wounded.

Dr. Cullen wasn't around today, thank goodness. He scared me, and he might have caused problems now. Mistress stood with her face covered and a black cape around her shoulders that had a big rip in it. Other than that she seemed fine.

Mistress fell to her knees and sobbed. Master ran to her with vampire speed and caught her so she was hugged to his chest. I felt sorry for Mistress, Dr. Cullen shouldn't have done what he did. I didn't blame myself, I didn't know what he would do...

I was glad that Master seemed able to control his thirst. He was newborn, in the stories they always said they were the worst. Poor Mistress...

* * *

**(A/N. This is Bella now.)**

I sat at the writing desk in the small room. I was in an inn quite far from home.

I was staying with my uncle. He was an odd man but explained a lot more to me now, including his scars...

The day after I was born, the day my mother disappeared, was the day Dr. Cullen decided he would attack the two siblings. He had been as kind as he could in offering to save my father, but vampires and shape-shifters are mortal enemies and eventually one cannot fight the monster inside and must attack the other, whether the person inside wishes to fight or not. The monster becomes the puppeteer one way or another.

Dr. Cullen had called on a few nomads in the hope they would keep him back because he felt his puppeteer strings snapping, in a way, and he was becoming the puppet.

However the nomads didn't help keep him back, they helped him fight. My uncle held them off, getting bitten and clawed at everywhere though. My mother ran with me and my father after smuggling him out of hospital. He was barely breathing. She knew she couldn't run forever. My uncle would survive, but she may not. My mother gave my father her life force and gave me every single drop of power she had left. She crumbled and turned into a strange, yet beautiful predator. My uncle, having defeated most of the vampires, came in his bear form. The tiger-like creature attacked my uncle thinking he was coming to harm her cub (me) since she did not remember her life as a shifter. My mother gave my uncle the scar on his face.

My father patted my mother gently. He showed his love to her. My uncle said he released her, but didn't explain how. She turned back into a shifter, as the book said. But in the blink of an eye she disappeared. My uncle knew she had gone to protect everyone else... The few other people who bore witness believed the bear that was my uncle had killed my mother.

My uncle wiped my father's memory and made it so he believed Marianna had died giving me life and she had been taken care of by the rules of our kind. He spoke to the witnesses and tricked into thinking it was all to help my father move on. My father understood that Marianna was gone and took me home, wrapped in my mothers white veil she had carried me in.

My father wore black all the time after that, as my memories showed me... My uncle said that my father was my mother's true love, or mate as he preferred.

My uncle said I must find my mother, but also finish my quest and hoped the worst did not happen.

My uncle, the only known shifter to turn into a bear. He was the only known shifter to have as many vampire scars as he and not be dead. He was the only remaining warrior shifter, and he was to train me.

We worked together to create charms to protect my horse as we practised fighting in all kinds of conditions. My uncle said that this happened to all shifters, that they were taken and trained in the winter before the winter of the year I would have my immortality ceremony. I know, confusing. He also said this would be harder because of the quest I was on.

It was ideal. It was winter and I could train almost anywhere. My uncle and I fought on feet first then moved onto horseback after a month, then horseback in the mountains. The training is hard but very necessary if I am to complete my quest.

My uncle even manages to teach me how to make fire from my hands, in case I don't have something to kill the vampires with.

When I'm not physically training, I'm reading up on healing charms and offence charms. My uncle and I worked hard on a spell for a full 36 hours and made it so my wings came protect me from all kinds of known offensive charms. We've also made them so they can protect me from a vampire attack, this will come in very handy if things go wrong in my quest.

My uncle has me training to fly everyday too, but I'm still not that very good. He says I will be able to go home after a few more months, but I know I'm going to need to improve a lot. I also need to find more shifters and hope I win over the Cullen Coven.

Ugh, Cullen Coven! Try saying that ten time really fast! No, seriously, I dare you!

I sigh and dip my quill into the ink again. I've been trying to write a letter home for several days now. All I manage is the addresses, names and the first sentences then I just can't think of what to put to explain myself without putting anyone else in danger. I have written about fifty to Edward alone today, saying how much I love him and that I'll come home as soon as I can, but it all comes out so wrong!

Why can't I be like Edward? He's always been great at writing letters and speeches and even coming up with great stuff on the spot. Meanwhile I end up a stuttering mumbling mess and having a letter two lines long and explaining nothing while he managed about twenty pages!

I sigh again. I miss Edward.

I miss his warm hugs, soft lips, comforting kisses, sexy smiles and perfect body.

I huff and lean back in the chair, rubbing my eyes. I soon realise how late it is and quickly read a chapter I've already read of a charm book in hope it'll help me memorise it better.

After going out for fresh air and stretching out my wings, I head back to the inn.

I don't hear them when they come. I should though. I guess I'm too tired. And then it's way too late to help myself.

* * *

***gasp* What happened to Bella? That's for me to know and you to guess! :D**

**Hehe! Whoever can guess gets a sneak peek of next few chapters!**

**Mistakes checked, but tell me if I missed any! :)**


	11. Fights with vampires

_**Temptation of the Sea: Chapter 11**_

_**Everywhere I turn I hurt someone**_

**But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done**

**Of all the things I hid from you I cannot hide the shame**

**And I pray someone something will come and take away the pain**

**There's no way out of this dark place**

**No hope, no future**

**I know I can't be free**

**But I can't see another way **

**And I can't face another day. **

**~ Phil Collins**

* * *

I stare blankly.

No...

No.

NO!

I fall to the floor. Strong, too strong arms grab me. No. Too cold. Too strong. Too vampire...

He holds me to his chest, I cry into his ice cold chest. I wish for him to be warm. I wish for him to be human. But no... I was too late...

He looks as if he would cry too, if he still had the ability too. He kisses my head repeatedly, but his lips are far to cold to comfort me. I sob loudly, almost in agony. I should have known. I shouldn't have left and gone so far for so long.

I'm able to look over his shoulder and seen the Maid's daughter. I always forget her name. Aba? Ada? Ava!

Edward must have been turned a while ago, he was resisting my blood, his mortal enemies blood, and that of a little girl. I reach my hand out to the little girl and she immediately comes and comforts me. She's young, but she's smart. She knows. I kiss her head, as if she were my own daughter and cry on both. Ava's warmth is a great comfort when held against Edward's hard, cold chest.

I think this is the first time I've truly cried. I'm not just crying because I failed. My tears are sadness, longing, my wishes and soon they become hate. I look in Edward's eyes. I see them starting to turn a dark brown. They're starting to go like Dr. Cullen and his family.

My sobs stop all at once. My tears evaporate as I feel anger corse through me. I stand swiftly but carefully, making sure Ava doesn't get hurt. I'm out the large door and on my mare's back before even Edward can move. I'd been trained to go against vampire's now, that meant you had to be faster than then. Stronger than them, more flexible, have more endurance. You have to be the living undead.

My wings come out and help my mare to gallop faster to the Cullen mansion. My wings had grown and strengthened in the few months is been gone. It was impressive just a few short months of all kinds of extensive training can do. I'm glad I hadn't bothered to change out my armour when I got home to an empty house. Speaking of which.

I untied the knot around my neck and my ripped cape caught on my wings and folded itself down to under my dress. I love charms the little odd charms the ancients made that just come in handy everywhere.

I have two swords tied on my belt. They don't have sheaths, I prefer to feel the blade itself on me. I have two sets of twin daggers on my back, along with two smaller ones keeping my now extremely curly hair up. There was also several blades and guns hidden in my boots and under the long sleeves on my dress. My dress was built for carrying daggers, swords, gun, axes and there's even a few places for whips, but I didn't plan on becoming a torturer anytime soon. My belt was wide and covered most of my stomach. It was very thick and it would take several bites of vampire teeth to get through it. All my weapons had been prepared for killing vampires. You didn't think I'd gone to fight a coven of vampires with pathetic human blades, did you?

I sense Edward running behind me and without even asking her to, my mare gave a good kick to him and sent him flying. We got her special hooves and I put a temporary charm on her so her bones would be as hard as vampire skin for 24 hours. I thought it'd be more necessary on the trip home...

I heard Edward hit the ground and sigh. The last thing I needed was a newborn vampire getting in my way. I lean forward and free my mare's back more so she can run as naturally as possible.

Cullen mansion is in my sights and I propel of my mare's back and we both race toward it. Me in the air and he on land. She's a war horse now, and a heck of a good one! I don't think she fears anything as long as I'm around...

Both of us know she will get hurt her, but she's staying by my side even though I gave her the chance to run.

I hover in the air in front of the Cullen mansion. My

mare burst right through the doors while I smash all the windows with my strong wings. I look through them and see my mare bravely kicking the doctor himself, then bucking as his wife jumps on my mare's back and tried for the reins. With a swish of my arm, all of my mare's unnecessary equipment fell off. The wife went flying.

I swopped in and landed in front of Dr. Cullen. My ears picked up running steps. I ducked and knocked over the man who tried to attack me.

"Faster than a vampire." I say.

I roll the man over and recognise Jasper, the boy who comforted me after his sister left me with burns. I still had a scar on my actual eye that is kept hidden from the two all these years.

I turned around in time to kick the biggest vampire square in the face and send them flying.

"Stronger than a vampire."

I walk to this one and recognise Emmett. I used to play with him sometimes. But he changed them.

Something darts at me and I see it in my peripheral vision. I flip backwards, twisting and getting away from the vampire. Before I landed, I spun ad kicked her hard in the back.

"More flexible than a vampire." I go to this vampire. Alice... She used to braid my hair and teach me some things about make-up and dresses. Now she lay before me terrified, trying to crawl away, but crumble formed from my mare kicking around don't allow her past.

One more to go.

This is an actual battle. This female is fast, but she only knows basic stuff. The other's are too... Tired? They can't get up and fight.

The vampire and I do a dangerous dance, neither I us slipping or tiring. I'm only panting because she got a small blow to my belt while I got a hard one in her ribs. Finally I flipped and knocked her flying. My mare had the mother pinned with her two front hooves, thats my girl.

I stalk towards the doctor with my wings out wide. They were black now, pure black, and loomed out around me. I barely noticed it when something crashed into my back, my wings deflected it as if it were a charm.

I grabbed my twin swords and put them on either side of the doctors neck. "Why?" I demand, but he just dazed up astonished.

"WHY?" I demanded, my voice echoing in the remnants of the once proud building.

"You were growing strong, I needed numbers to take you down. Edward's mother and father had both died through the transformation because Emmett and Rosalie were being silly. I needed Edward to kill you!" I spit at him and see blood in it, but I don't care. It's one of the side affects of the no-period-for-nearly-two-years thing.

"Why? Why did you want me dead?" I knew the answer already, but I needed to here it from him.

He answers me and I move my blades so his neck is cut. It'll leave a scar like vampire bites, but it'll heal a little. I put my blades back and planted my foot hard into the doctors stomach. His arms are thrown upward and I set them both alight. His screams full the air. When his fingers are burnt enough, I extinguish the fire. "That is your punishment for taking away my life and leaving me with just my life task. You shouldn't have done what you did, you just ended you existence."

My mare helps me get away from that place. What hit my back... was Edward. I sighed and pulled him up.

Its funny how weak vampires are when they are unprepared. It makes me glad the time reader can't see me though. My uncle told me Alice and Jasper had extra powers, Jasper could control the emotions of lesser species and that of his own, but not his equal like me, which is why just burning Carlisle's hands has exhausted me. We are meant to fight hand to hand combat, not with our extra powers... The time reader can look into the future whenever she wants if she tries hard enough. I think I heard that it makes her head hurt if she did it too often and tried too hard. Another disadvantage for them and advantage for us- Er, me.

I take Edward home. He's just weak, and he may be a vampire now. But I still love him in some form. It's nothing like before. I know he and I cannot stay together, we're mortal, well, soon to be immortal enemies since in the next spring will be my immortality ceremony.

I decide not to tell him. I can't bring myself to tell him we can't be together. I just... I can't!

I place him on his side of his bed and anxiously climb under the covers beside him. I keep a hand on my sword since I knew he would recover soon and mentally fully wake up.

Its just like when he was human... He looks around, then wraps an arm around my waist and tucks behind me. Only, he keeps his other arm under his arm so I don't fell his cold breath on me.

I knew that whenever I shivered in the night, Edward would move away, but I would cling to him like I couldn't live without him. It's odd really. A vampire and a shape-shifter in love... I sighed to myself. I knew he wasn't going to be my true love, my mate, now.

It saddened my soul. If Edward couldn't be my true love, then who was? I didn't even know any men other than my father, my uncle and the bunch of vampires I just bet the shit out of.

Wait... I did know someone.

Jake...

No, he couldn't be. He was a bred shifter. He was part of a pack, or would be. Shifters of different kinds don't mix, do they?

No, they couldn't. It's been forbidden since the first shifters went away and abandoned their animal half to become spirit warriors. Then generations later, they returned to their animal half in a different way unknowingly. And then they bred. It was horrible. Disgusting. Kicking away the part of the wolf that was meant to look after his pups and mate, simply because of man rage. It was horrible, and then they thought they could rejoin us by not separating their spirits from their bodies, but it was already too late. They had killed their sons' and daughters' animal halves by making them tear away their spirit from their body. They were banished from us after that and any daughters of us married to the spirit warriors were disowned, which in those days was a big thing...

Anyway, so I don't know who the heck my true love could be... I wonder what our gods have in store...

Just before I fall asleep, I roll around and curl into Edward's chest. He may be cold. He may be a vampire. But he was still Edward. He was still my husband...

* * *

**Sorry to cut this chapter short, but I thought this was the perfect place to end it!**

**Tell me if I missed any mistakes! Present and future chapters coming real soon! :)**


	12. Who? (Filler)

**Quick filler chapter while I work on the next one. I seriously needed to get this out of me before my phone died! **

**Present. Not Bella POV. **

* * *

_What is she doing?_

_She is insane!_

_Why is she sparing the vampires?!_

_She _is_ insane._

_What is she doing?!_

I follow her to her home and watch as she takes care of her vampire husband. I steady myself on the branch and travel further along it to get a better view.

Mage is insane, not only has she just spared a whole coven of vampires, she is now sleeping in the same bed as a vampire! The motherfucking enemy!

Why can't she just do what she supposed to, this would be so much easier.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

I jump down from the tree and walk to the stables.

The black and white mare she rides snorts at me. I pet her nose and put my hand to her head.

'You fight the vampires but didn't kill them, why?'

'_I'm not telling you anything_.'

'Ugh! Your mistresses husband is a vampire thanks to them. Why didn't she kill them!?'

'_She knew them as a child. And everyone deserves justice.'_

'Not a vampire! Vampires do not deserve justice, they deserve to go to the death they escaped from!'

I take my hand away and continue down the stables, trying to get information from the other horses, but they are all stubborn mules.

Ouch!

Shouldn't have thought that while talking to one...

* * *

I watch the two for the rest of the day from the shadows.

Uhh! This is so boring and stupid! She should be on her quest, why hasn't she killed the vampires yet!

Grr...

I punch a tree and it fell.

_Hope it lands on her husband._

Huff. Huff. Huff.

I'm sure there used to be a time when I did more than follow Marianna's daughter around like a puppy.

Grrawr!

I walk through the woods and kick a squirrel out my way as I continue to follow the two stupid people.

* * *

I sit and read a boring book while they tutor their pupils. They seem to be having as much fun as me.

Poor us.

I jump down and head to the stables again. There's a new horse, a black one. He looks like a good one.

I try him for information an he bends, telling me everything.

He is a handsome horse.

That night I sit in the tree again, watching until dawn then heading out.

I really need to stop with family visits.


	13. Chapter 13

**Present.**

**Questions? Queries? Confused? Review and I'll try to help you! ^^**

* * *

My eyes open slowly and I moan, ripping something cold off my arm. I turn and see Edward looking at his hand, terrified of something. I look at my arm and see bruises that are shaped like his fingers.

He looks at me with wide, scared, red eyes and starts to back away from me. I grab his hand, pulling him weakly. I guess all that fighting yesterday affected my strength more than if thought.

Edward moves to me anyway, hiding in my hair. "I'm so sorry, Bella." He buries his head further into my neck.

I place a hand on his back and stroke down then moved my hand up and repeated, like comforting a child. "S'long as you don't bite me now, you're forgiven."

When Edward groaned, I smiled. "Don't tempt me... Now I'm really thirsty!" He moaned as he pulled back, frowning.

"Well, you can always go hunting. Or is little vampire Edward too little to get his own food?" I grab his cheek in a pinch like your annoying older family members do before saying 'oh! How much you've grown!' Yeash, not sure which is more embarrassing!

Edward rolls his eyes and kisses my lips without much thought. We both froze and pulled back awkwardly.

I felt like an awkward teen as I tucked my hair behind my ear and blushed. "Er, I'm going to go tack up." I quickly remove my belt to change my dress. In the corner of my eye I see Edward looking at my weapons with an odd look.

When I'm done I'm wearing a tight black dress with flowing skirt, though I did rip it to make it suitable for riding. Black knee high boots that hide some daggers with ribbon and bows. My hair is down and my hands are covered with gloves.

I turn back to Edward and he has an odd look on his face. "What?"

He blinks. "Er, nothing. Just, you look different through my new eyes. Good different!"

I rolled my eyes, checking my sword. "Yeah, your senses are much stronger and your brain is much more advanced, since your able to control more than the normal 10% or whatever it is." I shrug and put my sword back into my belt. "Now get up or I'll bring down something before you do." He smirks and we run out the room and down the stairs. Edward runs human speed, to keep it fair.

I stop in the hall and grab my bow and arrows from my bag. I'd put it down when I got home. I strap them on my back.

Without stopping running, I go to the stables and jump onto my mare bareback, grabbing her mane and riding her out. I place a hand on her neck, sighing sadly at all the new scars she has from the times I couldn't help her.

I ride into the woods, sensing Edward somewhere nearby.

My mare gallops through the trees with ease, like she had wings on her hooves.

My eyes widen and I take my bow, loading it and shooting it through the air. When a pained animal noise sounds, a small smile creeps onto my face.

My mare goes toward the kill without needing to be told. I slid off and whistle. "Got one!" I say loudly, knowing Edward would hear.

"Aw, c'mon!" I heard him shout and I laugh loudly. "How did you beat me!" He says as he comes up near me.

I shrug with a smirk. "Instincts." I grin and take out the arrow. "Breakfast for the vampire."

He rolls his eyes. He bites his lip. "C-could you turn away? I…"

"I was going to anyway!" I exclaimed and turn away. My mare does too, I guess she is smarter than I give her credit for.

* * *

While walking back, I couldn't understand how my mare was so on edge. She was usually fine with Edward, since I taught her that he wasn't a threat. Maybe it's that new horse the Black's bought for Jake and sent here to be broken in.

I place my hand back on her neck to comfort her while riding her into the stables.

My suspicions looked to be right as she snorted at the black stallion and kicked his stall.

"Don't insult her." I said to him while brushing my mare down.

I fed the two horses and patted the rest on my way out.

Climbing the steps of the house, I feel like I'm being watched. I place my hand on my sword and spin. But, I see no one.

"Weird..." I mutter then go inside, closing the door tight. I hang my weapons up and change into my inside dress with the help of two maids and Ava. I dismiss them and start heading to the drawing room, but stop outside the door.

"It's too quiet." I think aloud. Just as I turn around Vanessa runs out the kitchen with cream around her mouth, followed by Jake who has cake down his face and front, followed by Edward who was grinning like a maniac and was finally followed by some very angry chefs.

First Vanessa stops in front of me, then the rest crash into her, like something out of a cartoon.

"I'm surrounded by children." I sigh, shaking my head. "Can't I leave you guys alone for a minute?"

The three look at each other and have some kind of silent conversation before turning to me, grinning, and shaking their heads.

I huff. "I have half a mind to drag all three of you by your ears to the drawing room and give you all a lesson." Seeing Jake grin, I send him a glare to scare The Devil. "But you have to go wash up before I do that. Vanessa, with me. Boys, I hope you can handle yourselves without getting into trouble." I waved to Ava. "Make sure they don't get into trouble." I whispered to her.

She grinned, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

After checking Vanessa over and putting her in a new dress, we head downstairs to the drawing room.

We start to sew, me working on a family tapestry and Vanessa working on trying to make a raven.

Vanessa has finally got the hang of it when Jake and Edward get dragged in by Ava. She has a really good hold of their ears.

She flings them onto the sofa and bows before exiting.

"I hope you both stayed out of trouble." I raised an eyebrow without lifting my gaze from the tapestry.

"Yeeaah..."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well, we tipped the bath water out the window and onto a couple of servants heads, if you could define that as trouble."

I sigh. "Vanessa, continue with your work. Boys, get to your books or ill stuff the pages into your ears." I threatened then turned back to the tapestry.

I saw Jake about to say something and sent a hard glare.

After an hour, Vanessa claimed to have finished. It wasn't the best, but good for a beginner. I smile to her, "Go down to the beach and see if you can find someone to play with. I always did." She smiles and runs along.

"Why can't I go?" Jake complained.

"Because you have studies and you haven't even begun actually performing the arts yet." I looked from the book to him again. "Plus, you're our age. You really want to go 'splashy, splashy' in the sea?" He bites his lip and shuts up.

Much better.

* * *

**And I'm officially out of ideas for this chapter. **

**I'm going to go nap then post the next chapter. **

**Tell me if I missed any mistakes, I didn't check very often. **


	14. Children of the universe

**Future. **

* * *

Cantaloo climbs up a tree with Ava right behind him, scolding him for running out of class.

Bella continues to read under the tree, having her wings above her head to get rid of the small twigs falling from the two climbing.

"Cant! Get down already!" Ava screams up at him. Over the years she had grown much taller than her mother, and had a very well shaped body. She was still young though and yet to be married off, so she still lived as a servant. While Cantaloo was starting to grow into a young, strong teenager. Though he still hadn't managed to get much muscle on his arms, he was just over an inch shorter than Ava.

The boy huffed, but slowly climbed down. The two headed down to the beach, not knowing about Bella's eyes looking over her book and the wide grin forming on her face as the two run away from their studies.

Edward ran from the house and sat down beside Bella within a second, playing with her fingers before she can stop him.

"I don't want Ava married off, Cant is find of her." Bella mutters, folding away her wings and rolling her black shoulder blades.

Edward moved the book away and kissed Bella's neck, gaining a groan. "Then she won't be married off. She doesn't need to be, she can still stage as a servant. Some of the other maids are still virgins."

"Don't talk about who in that house is a virgin when you're doing that." Bella grabbed his hair and tugged his head down past her collar bone.

"I can always stop." Bella groaned and swatted his arm.

"No thanks." She felt his teeth graze along her skin and leant her head back against the tree. Edward pushed her further back against the tree and pushed her skirt up, kneeling between her thighs.

The two grabbed at each other's faces as their lips smashed together with force. Bella let out her breath as a groan into Edward's mouth as his tongue slipped past her teeth.

Bella's thoughts eventually cleared enough for her to push him away. "They'll be back soon."

"Then we better make the most of the time we have." Bella rolled her eyes and pushed him back. "Uh-uh, mister." She patted her slightly swollen stomach. "You know you're not coming anywhere near me now."

Edward huffed and leaned back on his elbows. "Please?"

"Nope!"

"But it's not even mine!"

"So? It's still mine."

Edward groaned into the grass. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Bella sat on his hard back. "I like winning, especially against my husband."

"Yeah, I gathered." Edward mumbled grumpily.

"Don't be so grumpy. Once junior is out you can do whatever you want, as long as the kids aren't nearby."

Edward just moaned into the grass again. "Sometimes I think you hate me."

"Aw, no Eddie. I just like being a good wife." She patted his head, his hair going flat against his head before goung back slowly. She got off him and sat back against the tree, picking her book back up.

"Hey, where's Nikko, Pasha, Sokka, Oli and Dash?"

"You had to do that didn't you?" Bella grumbled, glaring above the pages of her book at her soon-to-be dead husband.

He grinned as barks filled the air. "Oh, look who it is!" He laughed.

Four dogs came running over the land, barking madly. The largest, Nikko, was a Doberman x Rottweiler and the first to be seen. The second was Oli, a chihuahua x Jack Russell x Yorkshire terrier and was the smallest of the pack. The third was Sokka, an Alsatian that got struck by one of Belka's faulty spells and had permanent glowing blue marks on him. He stood out the most. Near the back was Pasha. Bella wasn't sure what Pasha's breed was, but she was very fluffy and had a pure white coat and big blue eyes. Dash, the stupiduest of the dogs and the one with the longest fur, was running and tripping along trying to keep up with Nikko.

Bella grumbled as all the dogs leapt on her and crushed her (not literally) and licked her face until it was covered in slobber.

"**Edward**!" Bella screeched, trying to get out of the attacking dogs.

She whistled and Nikko stopped. She pointed to Edward's retreating form and the large dog took immediate chase, just about knocking the vampire down with a big jump.

Now it was Bella's turn to laugh as the other four ran after Nikko.

"Don't try to use my pack against me." Bella sang as she walked up to Edward with a smirk glued on her face.

* * *

Cantaloo and Ava's lips moulded together like they were made for each other. Though Ava didn't quite want to think like that.

Ava's held in breath blew past her lips and onto Cant's, making him open his mouth in surprise.

Cant wanted to reach out and touch Ava's shapely body, as he had seen other men try to do, but he couldn't seem to move his hands away from her shoulders until she pushed him away.

"Cant! What are you doing?" Ava screeched.

"Kissing you, I think." He answered innocently, not seeing why she was looking angry.

"Yes, but why?" She put her hands on her hips and Cant's eyes follow her hands, not knowing better.

"It's what you do when you like someone, right?" He tilted his head, a little confused.

"Yes, but-"

"Don't you like me too?" He cut her off.

"Yes, but not like-"

"What's the problem then? You like me, I like you. No problems." He grinned.

Ava groaned into her hand then grabbed his shoulders and shook the young man. "Cant, you are the son of my master and mistress, it is forbidden!"

"Why? You're not married or engaged. It's fine." He smiled.

Ava huffed. "Yes, but your parents will get money from marrying me off. They wouldn't give that up just because you like me." She put her hands back on her hips.

"Yes they would. They married for love, why can't we?"

Ava blinked and stepped back. "Don't you know the story of your parents?"

Cant pursed his lips then shrugged. "I guessed they met and fell madly in love and got married."

Ava rolled her eyes. "That stuff only happens in fairy tales, Spirit Horse." She said, issuing her nickname for him to emphasis her point.

Cant smiled. "You're cute when you say my nickname."

Ava growled into her hand, the vein in her forehead looking like it was about to pop out. "I'm just going to head back."

She worked on her heels. Cant reached, grabbing her wrist and twisting her around. He pressed his lips against hers again, but this time she stayed still.

He frowned, but placed one last peck on her lips before meeting her eyes.

Ava sighed and placed her hand on Cant's necklace, toying with the medallion. "Look, Cant. We are from two completely different worlds. When you go in the sea you turn into a Hippocamp! And I'm just a regular human." She turned away, her fingers grabbing her skirt. "You don't deserve me." Cant saw a drop of water fall and hit the rock between Ava's feet before she walked away.

A drop of water fell from his cheek too as he watched Ava climb the cliff alone. Cant turned and sat at the water's edge, dipping his hand and feet into the sea. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't be without her, she'd always been there." He mumbled and watched the waves continue without disturbance. "I know you can hear me! Help me!" He shouted, but no answer came.

Cant turned away from the water, wiping his eyes with his dry hand and heading home.

* * *

**Getting slight writer's block for this at some points, so I may go slow or stop this. **

**Tell me if you want to learn anything you have questions about. **

**And please tell me if I missed any mistakes! :)**


	15. Bonfire

**Decided to get this out since it was already written. **

**Future-ishy-present-ishy... O.o**

**Song belongs to Skillet.**

* * *

I haven't seen Bella all week. There's some kind of special celebration going on before spring comes and she has her weird ceremony thing. Bella thought it was her duty to take part.

We've traveled to England and onto a large island off the coast of Ireland. It's got spells on it so humans see an illusion and think this is just sea. Or something along those lines, I wasn't paying much attention, but a lot at the same time.

It's weird being a vampire. Everything is the same, but different. It's like everything has been enhanced, in some shape or form. I was able to actually see Bella. In my memories, from when I was human, sure she was beautiful but the picture was always... unfocused. Now it's sharp and perfect. It's almost driving me to insanity though, this vampire thing. No one trusts me anymore, I don't even think Bella does.

Anyway, Bella's been off preparing for her immortality ceremony thing so I've been stuck in a red tent of six days, getting a jug or so of animal blood everyday.

Where they get that from, I don't want to know.

But now, everyone is bustling around like the world will end if they stop moving at top speed. If I remember right, which is likely I do, then tomorrow is the day of the ceremony. The last person born this year and having the ceremony had their birthday today, the ceremony has to be as soon as possible.

When the sun sets, a woman comes with my jug, but then leads me to a bonfire. I swallow back venom as I remember when I accidentally set my arm on fire. That was not a good day.

I'm made to sit and wait by the fire.

I slowly drink as more people come around. It's a little awkward, but after focusing and telling whose thoughts were whose I found that they were just being cautious since I had blood with me.

I raise a brow as odd music starts, it doesn't sound like it was made from a normal instrument. the music picks up and a woman comes to stand near the fire. She has a red dress on, with some material draped around her. Silk maybe? She also has a mask on and there are red and blue markings all over her body. It feels weird studying another woman, but I don't feel ashamed like I usually do.

_Death until the dust, and we're waiting_

_Ruined in the rust, of our craving_

The woman springs to life, twirling and twisting around the fire. But, it almost looks like she's fighting.

_It feels like, it feels like_

_Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?_

She looked like she got stuck in the same move for a minute, them pointed at me. Piercing orange eyes looked back at me, but darted away faster than they appeared.

_You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail_

_It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might_

She spun and spun around the fire. Please tell me I'm imagining the fire growing higher!

_You can't take away my strength_

_Fix these broken veins_

_There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_

_You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied_

_There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_

The woman looked suspended in midair. Her arms were above her head and her back was arched backward almost painfully. Other dancers, though they weren't wearing special clothes or make-up, went around the first and moved to the music. They went back once the woman began moving again.

_Insects walk below, I'm on a wire_

_Fire will burn below, but I am higher_

_It feels like, it feels like_

_Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?_

_You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail_

_It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might_

The woman continued to move around the fire, getting closer and closer. She continued to point right at me, though her eyes were closed.

_You can't take away my strength_

_Fix these broken veins_

_There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_

_You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied_

_There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_

The woman stood on one foot, arms back, on the very edge of the fire as she remained frozen. The other dancers moved without seeming to notice she was in any danger. Then, a new voice took over from the man's. It was the woman.

_Do you remember how_

_You became who you are now?_

_Do you remember how_

_It felt to breathe without_

_Gasping with all your might?_

The words seemed to be like a knife digging into my now nonbeating heart. The woman had barely moved.

_You can't take away my strength_

_Fix these broken veins_

_Nothing left to fight_

The woman sang the words slowly, then went into the fire. There was no sign of her, then there was a dancing figure in the flames. She moved with force and energy and... anger. The man's voice came back.

_You can't take away my strength_

_Fix these broken veins_

_There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)_

_You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied_

_There's nothing left to fight_

_Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)_

_Live free or let me die_

_Live free or let me die_

_Live free or let me_

The woman moved and burned in the flames. I could see the flames licking along the red markings, and avoiding the blue markings. It was strange yet beautiful to see. The woman finally stepped back out the fire. The silk looking material had gone to the flames and the dress was burnt at the edges. The woman blinked behind her mask then bowed to me. Everyone else got up and danced around the fire to new songs.

I saw a twinkle of orange and brown before the woman disappeared.

* * *

I placed the the empty jug on the table of the tent and lay on the bed. Why there was even a bed, I have no idea. It was pretty pointless. But, it was pretty comfy!

The curtain of the tent moved and Bella stepped through, her hands clasped together and her arms straight in front of her. She had no weapons on, just black bindings wrapped around her. They looked a lol like bandages really.

She came over to me and tucked herself into my cold side. She looked like she enjoyed my cold as much as I enjoyed her warmth.

"The ceremony is at noon. I'm allowed to sleep in." She says, throwing an arm over my chest and tucking herself in tighter to me. She placed her head onto my shoulder and sighed into sleep.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, allowing my lips to linger there. I lean back and close my eyes, wishing I could join her in sleep.

* * *

**There is probably loads of mistakes because I can't see well enough to read through it. Sorry. Tell me of the mistakes and I'll fix them. **

**Questions? Queries? Assumptions? Confused? Review! :)**


	16. Ceremony awkwardness

**Present. What to know anything? Ask! I answer with a chapter with 24 hours! ^^**

**I can't believe I got 200-ish views and I think it was 15+ views on the last chapter AND that no one questioned why Bella had a child with another man. Hm, no curious people around here then! ^.^**

**Also, whoever guesses the father gets early previews of several of the next chapters (because I have nothing else to give :( )**

**Oh, did I imagine an e-mail saying this had a favourite..? My phone deletea my emails after I read them and I didn't see anything in manage stories.. :S**

**And this is a longer A/N than I intended as it is so let's just get on!**

* * *

The fire was even bigger than last night and I sat as far away as possible.

Bella and I had lain in bed all night. She slept soundly, but kept mumbling about it being too hot! I kept thinking she had some fever, but she seemed fine. Maybe all that training or whatever got to her head.

Now, a wrinkly old man covered in red paint stood in front of Bella, three other women and two men. I didn't like how close one was standing to Bella, but there was nothing I could do, without getting attacked. Either by Bella or all the shape- shifters here. The men wore a kind of skirt thing, the kind you see tribesmen wear in films. The women wore similar, but with bikini tops as well that were loose but hid everything.

First he put paint on different parts of the body for each person. He placed a cross on the first woman's forehead, two dabs on the second, one long line from the base of the woman's rib cage to just above where her skirt starts for the third woman. For Bella he put a cross on her forehead, a cross above her heart and some kind of swirls on her right arm. The first man had swirls on his arm too while the second had a hand mark over his heart. This all seemed very tribal to me...

The man stepped back and addressed the crowed and the six in front of him. "The cross on the head symbolises wisdom. Adaya shall live with her husband and work as a teacher, as she has already decided." I furrowed by brow. _They tell you what you have to do in life?! _

He continued. "The marks on the cheeks symbolise wealth and generosity. Hama shall live out her days, never going a day hungry, but will give food to the poor. Let's hope her husband doesn't mind." He smiled and some of the crowd chuckled. _Okay... _

"The line over the belly symbolises fertility, Kataya shall have many children, much to her mothers joy I'm sure." There were more chuckles and an elderly looking woman wooped and even jumped in the air. I don't think I imagined that crack.

"The cross on the head still means wisdom for Isabella, but she also has bravery which is the horizontal line, and love which is the vertical. The marks on the arms symbolises strength and youthful agility. Isabella shall be..." He seemed to pause and Bella glanced my way for half a second before ever so slightly nodding to the man. "A warrior for the people." He finished.

_Wait... Whaaat?_

"The marks on the arms for Kanto symbolise strength alone. He shall be a warrior for the people and protect his wife and family well." The man said. "The hand on the chest means strength, knowledge, agility and speed. Hakudo shall make an excellent hunter, once he bags himself a wife." Someone shouted 'If he gets one' and everyone laughed loudly until the old man grabbed a cane from someone and raised it into the air. "Whoever said that shall be punished greatly, unless they admit to cowardice and stay put! He warned.

No one moved.

The old man nodded. "Good. Now." The man began to chant and he threw odd things into the fire. Now the fire was very high and very scary to me. "Young ones, rise up with the fire in your forms. Gain the marks of your animals and become immortal to pass on our legacy!" He shouted.

In turn, each of the six half changed into their animal.

Adaya grew out a stripped tail and her features turned more feline. Hama grew a shorter tail with odd patterning, it was only when her legs and neck grew that I realised she was a giraffe. Kataya moved around, a little like she was in pain. In the end she was on all fours with a black tail and her dark skin covered in patterns. Black leopard, I think. She even had big sharp teeth.

Bella's wings grew out large and her gongs turned to talons, the skin on her hands turning a little scaly and feathers growing further out on her back than usual. Kanto had horns coming out his head and feet turned to hooves. Wildebeest? Hakudo's ears grew bigger, a but like a rabbits and his legs changed. I could tell he was a kangaroo, but he looked a lot like a bunny...

All six bowed then stepped into the fire, causing my eyes to nearly fall out. Somehow my eyes got wider as the six moved together and the fire moved around them. They each started to move oddly after that, something else about their animal adding to their bodies. When they returned to all of them moving the flames together they stepped back out.

"Human form." The man instructed and they did so. They now each had something about their animal permanently on them, a bit like how Bella has feathers coming out her back. Bella now had black scales on her shoulder blades and around the few feathers on her back. I didn't pay attention to the others until they were looking around weirdly. "The veil has now been lifted, you are now able to truly see the supernatural words through you human eyes." He explained.

I watched as Bella's brows furrowed and she didn't look around mystified. She always said she was already able to do that, weird...

"You will now always be able to tell whether something or someone is supernatural, though figuring out what is only a talent warriors and hunters have since it is most useful to them." The six nod and examined the world around them, they looked at me and they must have figured out what I was since they all now looked disgusted, except Bella.

"Also, since Isabella has already fought and scarred the leader of the Cullen Coven and managed to turn a vampire good in most of our eyes, she shall receive the gift most warriors don't until their last hunt of their first year." An elder woman came forward with a wooden box. He opened it and too out a golden band. He slid it up Bella's arm and it seemed to sink below her skin. "May it forever guide and protect you." He smiled.

* * *

Even long after the ceremony I had yet to actually talk to Bella.

She was always talking to the other woman around the fire and the two men from her ceremony. It made me sick and depressed.

She had everything; a husband, a father, the possibility of a mother, a whole tribe and supporting background. She had wealth and beauty and always knew what she was destine I be.

While I had only her. My parents had died, Vella had attacked my other family and now they cut off all contact with me, I've never known what I was destined to do. I had been lead to believe I would marry Bella, live out my ears with sons and daughters at my feet and running around me. But I really only had Ava and she was a maid!

I get up and leave for the tent I spent ages in. I was highly irritated, feeling like Bella had no idea how much she had taken from me. I knew she secretly hated me for being a vampire, not that I can really help that. I thought Carlisle was going to help me out if my depression for a short while until Bella came back, but instead he made me into this. This had only made me more depressed. Sure the speed was fun, when I had used it. Now I have to move slowly, at human pace, just so I can keep Bella comfortable.

Sometimes being selfless makes too many people selfish.

After near three hours of sitting alone Bella came in dunk and giggling madly. She tried to kiss me and straddle me, but I pushed her away onto the bed when she said another mans name. She didn't even know who I was in her drunken state.

I sat bored for several hours while Bella lightly snored and mumbled.

I really need to get a new hobby if Bella was going to forget me so easily like this.

I wasn't usually one to be pushed around, but with Bella I always did as she asked. She always had to win and she always had to be the one in the right. If you she ever get pregnant, I have the feeling I'll have no say in the name.

Its like life wants to bite me in the butt for eternity for some unknown reason.

Bella rolls over into me back and moans sleepily. "Kanto..?"

"No, I'm your husband, Edward, obviously much to your disappointment." I stood and left, angry that she had said another man's name.

I had hoped that her sleep mumbles had been influenced by her drunkenness, but I was no long so sure.

I talked to the few early rises and could tell they weren't part of the drinking group last night. I got my jug of blood and sat on the small beach with it. I heard some odd noise behind me and thought someone was running at me, but as I turned I only saw brown fur before a small puppy jumped into my face.

The pup welled at my hard chest, but didn't let that stop him. He licked at my face and hands as I true to get him off, laughing all the time.

He sat and wagged his butt since his tail was only about two inches long. I patted his head and he calmly licked my fingers.

"Hm, I wonder who you belong to." I mumbled while standing. I finished my drink, gaining an odd look from the puppy. He still followed me.

I asked around, but no one knew where the few week old pup came from.

* * *

The ride home was extremely awkward. I was angry at Bella and she looked ashamed. However I was actually able to take the pup with me and have him on my lap on the plane as we flew back home.

He, and it was confirmed to be a he, kept jumping on my lap and looking out the window. He seemed to sense my dislike toward Bella at the moment and would growl at her every time she moved too much.

I decided to call the pup Oliver, and in the small amount of space I worked on training him.

When we landed, Oli was sleeping soundly on my lap and I was able to move Oli without waking him. His warmth in my hands and on my lap was a great comfort since Bella and I weren't talking.

When we got back to the house, Bella went straight up stairs while I went to the kitchen to get Oli food. I gave Ava some money and sent her to buy proper dog food, treats, collar, harness, lead, bowls and such to get from a modern shop just a few miles away.

I went outside and continued to train the pup, though I could only reward him with pats, strokes and hugs.

* * *

**Missed any mistakes?**


	17. Bella's reasoning

**Nearly 200 viewers! :O**

**Yet nobody wants to know who Bella's baby is, correct?**

**Also, do you prefer M or T rated chapters? I want to know because I'm not sure which region the chapters should belong more in!**

**And sorry for no update last few days, I have to live with my grandma until we get a new house and haven't been able to escape and write until later than usual. **

**Warning: Rape. **

* * *

The ceremony is tomorrow. Crap.

I was really nervous about it, I hadn't seen Edward in days, but I heard that they were giving him a jug of blood everyday to keep his thirst and monster at bay. That I was glad about.

There were tales that vampires that came here would be starved as torture, which I knew would make them less controllable and even more dangerous. Which obviously worried me. But they were fine with giving him blood!

I was also worried about what else happened in the ceremony other than the immortality. You're told what is decided for your life, and most require dropping your life and living in the wilds of this island. You have a choice, but you're expected to do as you're told here. It's sick.

There's this guy Kanto who keeps trying to get inside me. I thought he was a desperate virgin, but I'm not so sure now. He flirts with every girl and it's sad how he takes then drops them. And it's horrible having to sleep in the tent next to his! Though it is pretty bad he's in an arranged engagement forged by his human father years ago, but that's not the point!

Right now though I'm preparing for something special. Since I'm the most experienced fighter, I've been having to learn the fire dance which goes with music that is from modern world. It's really sad, because they have altered the dance on purpose and told me to point at Edward, since he was a vampire and my husband... The elders were also forcing me to do something else, but I can't think about that now.

I pulled on the costume and put the silk that would add extra moves into place on the costume so it went where it was meant to so I could focus on the moves. Then I fixed my hair and placed the mask beside me.

I sat in the centre of my bed and meditated. This is a special technique that I need to do. All the people who do the fire dance must have orange eyes. It's the eye colour the ones who created the dance had, it's against tradition to have any colour eyes. Especially since you have to become part of the flame, and so have fire inside you.

I felt the heat inside me rise from my toes to the ends of my hair. There was a pain in my eyes, but I knew to remain still and breathe easily. The pain left and the heat dimmed slowly. I stood after I felt normal and went to the small mirror. My eyes were orange. I knew it wouldn't last long and was glad when a young girl came in to say I was now to preform the dance.

I nodded, placing the mask onto my face and walking out.

The girl leads me a different direction to the flames I can see and lead me to two elders. The woman elder behind to colour my skin blue with the paint she has in a wooden bowl. While she works on my left, the man paints red into my right. They swap over sides when they finish and step back once I look like I have blue and red tattoos. My skin is still easily visible though.

"The red represents the fire, it's strength and knowledge." The man said.

"While the water represents the water, it's flexibly and kindness." The woman said.

"Both are required to do the fire dance. You must have strength and know what you are going, and you must be able to bend and flow with the flames and show kindness in order to allow you to pass through it without getting harmed." The two said together.

They turned away and I was lead to the fire to preform the dance. I swallowed and focused on hiding my fear from the fire and doing as the elders told me. I also focused on not meeting Edward's eyes as much as possible. I felt his eyes the must as I danced.

When the music ended and I went to leave, I looked towards Edward. He met my gaze and I felt my eyes turning back to brown. I turned away and escaped through the crowd.

I sighed once I was inside my tent. It was very large and made of red and orange material. I had a double bed, a dressing table with a mirror and a wardrobe and still loads if room to walk around on though. I grabbed the bowl of water left for me and placed it on the dressing table to wash to paint off with. It was still a bit wet and some had come off because of the flames, which was helpful. I stripped off the dress and stood in front of the mirror with my hands either side of the bowl and looked at my reflection. I only had binding on, but I didn't really care.

I rubbed my forehead and eyes and let out a big breath slowly. When I looked back I saw Kanto standing behind me and yelped, knocking over the bowl. I frowned as I picked it up, knowing Kanto would see my breasts easily.

I placed it back and turned to face Kanto, putting my hands on my hips, trying to pretend I wasn't wearing next to nothing. "What?"

He smirked and within a second had both my hands pinned in one of his, the other grabbing my ass and crushing my lips with his own. I shoved again him, but he only pushed me harder to him and squeezed my ass almost painfully. I squirmed in pain, just from his touch. He felt disgusting!

"You scream and I'll kill you husband with your own swords. You do as I say and I won't hurt everyone you love; you're father, husband, uncle and even that little girl I hear about you and your husband favour. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to de flower her painfully at such a young age." I swallowed and shook my head. I was scared for everyone he said about, how did he know so much about me?

He grinned evilly. "Lie on the bed with your legs apart and put your hands at the posts.

I do as he says and he ties my hands to the posts with the material from my costume painfully tight.

I start panicking, but not visibly other than my eyes, as he removes his clothes and my bindings. No man others than Edward had seen me names for about three years now.

He put his hands on my breasts and rubbed his tip against my clit. It shot a wave of pleasure, but also I felt sick and the want to run far. I'd run around the world for eighty days if I had to!

"Moan!" He demanded and I did against everything telling me not to.

He grinned and sucked on my nipple hard, then biting until I think it was bleeding. "Moan!" He roared and I did again.

He moved his hips and rubbed against my clit again. I moaned, guessing he'd want me to. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and his forced his lips onto mine and his tongue into my mouth.

He pushed his dick inside me and I squirmed in pain and I felt uncomfortable.

He pulled our almost all the way then back in painfully hard. "Say my name." He ground out.

"Kanto..." He grinned wider, looking crazy. He continued pushing in and out of me painfully hard. I cried and sobbed as he demanded me to move against him, bend my back, moan and say his name. He grabbed my legs and moved them over his hips when I didn't hear him over my sobs.

I felt no pleasure from this and absolutely did not come anywhere close to an orgasm. He was a bad fuck, and I think I now knew why the girls were so loud; because he made them be...

I sobbed for not only myself, but any other girl he had or will hurt. I wanted to end it right now, his life and their suffering. But I couldn't. My weapons were at home, miles away and no one was close enough to hear us. They wouldn't come in anyway.

I turned my head away as I felt Kanto shudder above me and emptied himself inside me with an evil grin. "Thank you, Bella. I may ask for your services again. If you tell anyone though, my threat will be carried through." he warned, pulled on his clothes, untied me and left me.

I curled into a ball and sobbed into my hands. I wanted to clean myself, in and out, with sonething hard. I wanted him off me, but I knew I would never get rid of the feeling of him on me. I sobbed until the sheets were soaked. I knew I couldn't sleep here.

I pulled on black bindings that covered my than my others and checked my reflextion. My eyes were red and puffy and my nose was red. I stood for a while, removing evidence of my crying until my nose was just a little red.

I sat on the floor and meditated, feeling the fire inside me rise up. I felt warm, too warm. But I didn't mind.

I crept out my tent, shutting it up so no one could go in without somehow getting my hand print and saw Kanto in his tent. I scowled and walked around to the other side if his tent, careful to stay in shadows. I used the fire inside me and blew on the corner of his tent, setting it alight.

I left quickly and went into the tent I knew was Edward's.

I inhaled sharply and move the 'door' to the side and saw him lying on the bed. I immediately went and hugged myself into his side. "The ceremony starts at noon, I'm allowed to sleep in." I said and threw my arm over his chest, loving the cold him that calmed the fire inside me. I was glad for his cold and hard body, it didn't remind me at all of Kanto and I somehow slept easily with dreams of fire.

* * *

I lay with Edward as long as possible, almost ashamed is let another man take me and left him alive. And that was my actual last chance at killing him...

The rest of the day went well, though Kanto stood close to me and kept trying tp get inside me again, but someone would interrupt him before he could drag me away.

After the ceremony, I examined my now black shoulder blades for a whole, then made sure I was always with more than one person to keep Kanto away from me. Sadly, that meant I couldn't go near Edward...

I spent most my time with Kataya, she was really nice but a real flirt, in her own way. She had most of the in married men waiting on her and she barely gave them the time of day. She gave the smiles and kisses on the cheek whenever they whined and I could only barely hold back giggles whenever she did it. It was like she was putting them back into their trance.

Eventually, I saw Kanto wandering back to his tent with two girls that looked a little drunk. I finally relaxed and drank a lot, hoping to forget everything that happened over the last few days. My arms and legs still shook whenever I saw Kanto, and I kept feeling the need to kill him whenever he was too close. I wish he would go kill himself so I could go live my life without fear of him!

When I was a little tipsy while talking to Hakuda, Kataya lead me back to Edward's tent and sent me in.

I went to Edward and kissed him, straddling his lap, hoping to further forget everything that ver happened to me. He pushed me off and I said "Hakudo" since he was the last man I can remember properly before the drink had got to me.

I fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

As I woke, I thought I saw Kanto. I whimpered. "Kanto?" I whispered, scared he had come again as he said he would.

"No, I'm your husband, Edward, obviously much to your disappointment." He said angrily and stormed out.

"Fuck!" I went to go after him the realised I was only in bindings. I stayed in the tent and knew I couldn't explain myself.

I cried again into the bed until it was time to go.

The plane home was horrible. I knew Edward was angry at me, I couldn't blame him...

He had found a dog, and it hated me. Edward loved him though so I didn't mind.

When we got home, I went straight upstairs and shut myself in the room. I broke down, crying on the bed and sobbing into the sheets so Edward didn't hear me.

I eventually called for a maid and had he clean me head to toe. I felt much better, but I still cried. My tears had just about dried and my sobs died down by the time I head Edward come in and lie behind me. I felt something jump on me and the little dog came up to me and licked my nose until I batted his head. He smiled at me and curled up under the sheets and my arm. I smiled and I felt Edward smile behind me.

I knew I wasn't forgiven for what Edward thought I had done, but I still leant back into him and cuddled awkwardly into him and the puppy. Edward chuckled lightly, turning me over and placing the puppy between us. He kissed my cheek and I kissed his. I think we both smiled at the same memory of when we were younger and kissed each other's cheeks awkwardly. I looked at him with as much emotion as I could, begging his forgiveness. He smiled and gently kissed my lips.

It reminded me of Kanto and I shuddered, but kept it back and hid my face into Edward's shoulder, snuggling there. The puppy welped and went to sleep behind Edward's legs. We both smiled and I fell asleep.


	18. Ava and Cant

**Future. **

**Can anyone think of a ship name for Ava and Cantaloo? Please? I'm stumped...**

**Please remember this is a BxE fic, I just add these two as a couple for something in the far future! ;)**

**I'm starting a new story, since the chapters for my older stories are a work in progress... Anyway, I'm going to have to put a review target for the next chapter, sorry. It's only 5 though! :) I start school again on Wednesday, so if I don't get the reviews I'll post on the Thursday or Friday. I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I see there are 5 reviews! Tell me what you like and don't and try and guess who the the baby's father is! :D**

* * *

Ava and Cantaloo sat on the edge of the cliff watching the fiery coated cat nicknamed Firefly chase grasshopper's. The young woman and ageing teenager had shared some kisses since the day on the beach a few weeks ago, but they rarely actually talked to one another.

Ava placed her hand on top of Cant's, deciding it was time to talk. Cant knew and promised himself to stay quiet.

"Cant, what are we? Are we lovers, best friends, strange form of siblings? I don't understand sometimes." She paused, toying with her short skirt. She didn't favour the short skirts, but she knew Cant liked to see her legs. "You treat me like a sister sometimes, and other times, when we kiss, I feel bubbly and happy and loved... But then it all goes away when we get home and they treat us like their children. We aren't of any blood relation to them or each other, but in those moments it all feels wrong." A tear slid down her cheek and she felt a warm had wipe it away.

"We can be open or secret lovers, which ever you prefer. Mother and father have raised us both, more or less, but that doesn't mean it should be wrong we love each other. I love you and you love me and that's all I care about." He pressed his lips to herself and she returned it, but her tears continued. He kissed them away and tucked a lock of her long hair behind her ear, only to have another go into her face. They both weakly laughed after they both glared at the small lock.

The pair smiled at each other, hands on each other's faces, just looking at each other with pure love. They were yet to reach the age of lust filled actions, even if Aca was much older than him, and it was such a soft, pure love that they held it was unbelievable. Well, almost...

A few days later, Ava walked around the large house nervously with her hand in Cant's big one. He had had a growth spurt over the last few days and was slowly getting taller than her, not that she truly minded. It just reminded her of how short her full height was.

She bit her lip as Cant began to open the door to the drawing room, which was where their 'parents' spent most of their time. They had been summoned for some reason, but they had decided to tell their parents of their relationship at this meeting too.

Their father stood while their mother sat on the couch in her old black dress. She smiled warmly at them, paying little mind to their entwined fingers, though she did put it at the back of her mind to question later. Their father indicated for them to sit, and they did so.

"Ava, ever since you mother's death a few months ago, we have loved you even more as a daughter. You have been our daughter for many years, since we first moved here and witnessed you send two rooms full of drunken men on their way when you were only just seven." Ava blushed brightly as her father spoke about the talents she barely put to use anymore. She had never told Cant of those days and felt his curious gaze. "You have brightened our days with your love and beauty." She blushed again, she'd never thought herself much of a beauty until Cant decided to tell her everyday. She still blushed from the mention of it, but didn't brush it off as a lie like she used to.

"Cantaloo, when I first held you in my arms, even though you were not human," Cant's hand reached up and touched his necklace instinctively at the mention of his first life. "I loved you from that moment. You gripped my heart and wouldn't let go. You have always been my little angel, the star in my eyes. And no matter what that will never change." Cantaloo furrowed his brow. Why were they telling them this? Why would anything change?

"Ava, Cantaloo, your mother is pregnant with her first birth child. You must know that this will only make our hearts bigger and our love bigger for the child. You will be loved the same forever, the love we have for you won't change because if the baby. We promise." Their father told them gently.

Ava and Cant sat for a while, processing the news. The smiled together. "Congrats!" They said together and laughed.

Cant coughed after a moment. "We have something to tell you too... Keep all that love in your minds and how accepting of us you are." He looked down at Ava for a split second, and all the love he felt was obvious in his glance. "We are in love, and shamelessly. We are together as a couple, and even if you send me off the school for three years, I know nothing will change." He said sincerely, hoping for his parents approval.

The immortal pair looked at each other and smiled before looking at the two. "We couldn't be happier for you." Bella said. "Ava, a few men have taken interest in the town for your hand, but I have declined all their offers. We can arrange for a ring to be made to hang on your neck as a promise ring, if you wish, so no other man will look at you and Cantaloo won't try to kill them!" Bella smiled. She bowed her head. "Now, I must go rest. I am very tired." She let gracefully.

Ava and Cantaloo spent the rest of the day on the cliffs. Ava's hands rested on Cant's cheek and collar, keeping him close as possible while they just looked in each other's eyes with great happiness. They kissed gently occasionally, but didn't really feel the need to. They found comfort simply in each other's company.

When the sun sent, Ava sat close to his side with her head in the crook of his neck and his arms around her. Her hands stayed locked around his neck so she could kiss him whenever she wanted. They smiled, looking up at the stars, simply loving their lives. Ava pressed her lips on his neck and they both experienced an unfamiliar jolt. They didn't know what it meant and pretended they hadn't felt it.

Cant moved his hand to stroke her hair and press his lips to her head, and the same happened again. Only this time it was more a pleasure wave than a jolt. They didn't completely understand what was happening, so they just stayed as they were until they grew tired and headed home.

A few weeks later they sat in a similar position, only Ava sat more on Cant since he was now even bigger. Ava moved her head which watching the sun creep across the sky and placed her lips against his Adam's apple. They were now used to the odd waves they experienced, a always tried to make the other have as many as possible, since they still had no clue what it was or meant. They just guessed it was something about kissing anywhere other than their lips.

Their parents had been seeing more of them, though Bella started to get bigger and bigger by the minute. All three knew Bella experienced back pain, though she never complained unless it was at Ava for putting extra honey in her tea.

The two couldn't wait for their new brother or sister and they commonly spoke about it since they were allowed to suggest baby names to their parents.

All in all the tie were content with their happy lives. If only Bella didn't have more secrets that she let on.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I'm hoping to have my new story up by tomorrow. **

**Tell me if I missed mistakes!**

**Oh! And, OMG, nearly 1000 views for this story! :D And 22 viewers in one day! :') Love y'all!**


	19. Child

**Continuing on from last chapter so this is the present now, though it would originally have been the future. I'm trying to keep A/N short from now on, I know I'm boring. But, sorry for not updating and that this seems rushed and short, I'm ill and hallucinating and my usual 'craziness' has been worsened tenfold. (Thats the stuff you shouldn't know about, if you do that would just be creepy!)**

* * *

Bella stared blankly, not truly seeing what she was doing as she cleaned the table. She didn't notice as she leaned across, crushing her unborn child. But she did notice once the child's heart rate changed. She broke out her spell and leant back with a help, now feeling the pain of her child pressing against her ribs and back.

Bella's senses seemed amplified. Everything was moving slower and she could hear as Ava downstairs dropped her book, got up and started to... run? towards her. She could hear as Cantaloo's heart rate sped up in the other room. She looked up and saw Edward walked towards her calmly. Then she realised he was moving at vampire speed and she had entered the Vortex. She was 9 months on, about to give birth and her brain had gone to the Vortex to protect itself. She knew it was good, she wouldn't feel the pain of child birth. But it also meant she had to wait much longer for her child to be born, and she couldn't even go to sleep or anything. She couldn't move, if she tried to walk steadily she would disappear in the speed of it, going faster than any known force. To human's she would've appeared to time travel, another reason her kind was nearly wiped out in the witch hunts.

While Edward and her children moved her limp body around, she decided what she would do. She knew she had to add more pages to The Book, and that she had to help the stable boys learn to groom and care for the horses, and that she had to help Ava plan a surprise party for Cant and then there was picking a name. She'd already decided she wanted an Irish name. But she had no idea of the gender of her child. She also thought on how she was going to bring up her next duty to Edward and make him agree. And then there was simply raising her child!

She knew she was going to have to raise the child like a sibling. Being it'a mother was unacceptable beyond the birthing. She also hoped they would be happy, and grow without fear of his or her future.

One thing she worried most about was the speed it grew at. She had had a special drink every day so her child would be fully grown by five years. She was worried people wouldn't understand and not accept her child, as was typical with most humans.

Bella's thoughts covered a lot of information while getting to a doctor of her kind and the birthing itself. A huge pile of books was placed beside her and she read as slowly as she could. Still, it seemed as though she finish ten in two minutes.

After what felt like years, Bella was sucked out the Vortex in time to hold her child. He already looked the size of a five month baby. No, six months. Bella was already watching him literally grow up right before her eyes.

By the time they got home, he was the size of a toddler. Bella trusted that his growing would begin to slow soon.

They still hadn't picked a name as the watched him ran around his room. Bella played with a blue flame as she watched and Edward sat beside her, scared of her fire like she was when they were younger after he had been swimming.

They eventually agreed to allow the elders to decide. Bella picked up her new brother of sorts and took him outside to play with Cant and Ava.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! :DDDD Means a looooooottttttt!**

**Past-ish. Tell me if you want an Eddie's POV and I'll get right on it! (I have loads of spare time right now.)**

* * *

I read the letter over and over again.

I couldn't believe it.

How did he...?

Kanto had found me and sent me a letter saying I had to meet him down by the sea at twilight, or else he would steal Ava from us.

It had been a year since the ceremony, and I was soon having to meet with the elders to discuss my quest. They don't believe I can defeat the biggest, strongest an most powerful vampire coven, The Volturi. And they have already got strong, after hearing of our uprising, and started selecting some people who otherwise would have been desert to join them. They've also become allies with the Cullen's. We'd gained all this information of three vampire nomads called James, Victoria and Laurent. After we touted the girl, Laurent told us everything, even though James was her mate. We set them free after that, but saw a black smoke rising from the mountains the next day an guessed the girl had destroyed her mate out of hatred. That was the assumption anyway.

They have discussed that I should team up with Kanto and the other boy from the ceremony. I left to go see them and refuse and Kanto must have remembered what he said he would do, because I only got back yesterday.

I left the library, where I had been sitting for the last hour thinking of ways to get out of this, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't risk the life of Ava, or Edward. I hadn't told Edward, I was too scared. After we made up, in our own way, we still hadn't been on very good terms. We knew each other inside and out, and he knew when I lied...

I went to my secret room, where I practise magic and potions and whatever else my uncle makes me do. I tore through some books, looking for a strong enough potion. Once I found one, I begun as fast as I could. I always had the ingredients due to the shipments my uncle somehow gets every week. He always says it's from friends, but I sometimes don't feel safe getting what I need from the ship.

When it was finished, I poured it into a strong glass of alcohol and added honey to add the taste to the sweet scent.

I walked to Edward's study and made it look as though we were sharing a drink, once he drank a large helping I spilled my drink over myself. Edward moved at Vampire speed and came back with a cloth for me to mop myself up with.

After that he struggled to walk a little and sat in his chair, next thing he was out. I sighed, glad to have found a strong enough potion to knock out a vampire.

I checked the sun and guessed I had just enough time to change.

I bit my lip and wiped away a tear of what I'd just done and what I'm about to allow happen to me.

As I left I told Ava to go to her mother's room and make her mother revise her maths. I was very firm about Ava's education, but right now I was using that to cover so she'll stay upstairs.

I pull on my cape and raise the hood while striding out. The doors shut loudly behind me and I was surrounded by pure darkness. It was funny living by the coast and seeing pure darkness, because the sun sets on the sea and it sometimes still reflects on the clouds. But not tonight.

I hadn't been standing there five minutes before a sensed someones presence. I turned to see Kanto. He bore no weapon other than the rope in his hands. I swallowed and faced him fully.

"Lie down." He barked as an order and I did so.

I continued to do as he said until I lay before him naked and he took pleasure from my body. I wouldn't look at him when he ordered. I couldn't.

He ordered me more after that. I had to suck him off, which was even more horrible than I'd ever thought. He then made me lick, more like clean, his ugly balls. Finally he made me go on all fours and shoved himself painfully into my asshole. I don't know how, but he found this pleasurable. He whipped me across the back, breasts, ass and even my pussy painfully with the rope whenever I did something he didn't want, even make a tiny whimper of pain. After he orgasmed, he pounded my pussy hard and touched my breasts. I found rolling naked in a swamp of cow pat more appetising.

He must of orgasmed about ten times, lost a load of pounds in sweat and still not managed to get anywhere close to an orgasm. He'd actually ordered me to, I'd really wanted to answer back with 'I can't, you're a horrible fuck' but my skin was already red and the healing hadn't kicked in yet.

I felt like some poor female wolf in heat who was won by some young barely-adult-male who had no experience at all. That's the only way I can describe him in that area. Otherwise he is a disgusting, slimy, cruel, revolting, sexist man. The sexist bit was from his odd rumblings of 'women don't know how to do anything' and 'woman are only for babies and pleasure, you have no brains at all.' I swear as soon as I think of an efficient plan, I'm chopping his balls and dick off. Dead or alive, it's happening!

When he finally allowed me to crawl away from his slimy body and disgusting grin. "Thank you for your services Bella, I may call again to see if you have fallen with child." He grinned, but I grinned back.

"I've been taking a potion ever since the start of the ceremony, I've been infertile for months you dimwit!" I said sharply and disappeared into the night, knowing the cliffs better than anyone.

I attempted to put my dress back on and my now nearly straight hair back into place, but it was useless. Kanto had ripped many pieces of my hair out, and had shredded my dress a little for good measure. I still had my cape though, luckily. It wasn't my war cape so I managed to wrap myself up in it.

It was only when I'd snuck back into my home and into my dimly lit lab of sorts that I let the tears fall and my body to shake with fear. A servant I knew to be called Olivia found me like that. She didn't question, she was very intelligent and understanding. She doesn't question when she knows it's not her place.

She bathes me, brushes my hair, and under my weak instruction makes a potion to quicken my hair growth. She applies it to the bald patches and to the places where the hair has obviously been ripped out. She then got black extensions from upstairs, saying her great aunt was a hairdresser in the outside world and often sends her random hair products for birthdays and Christmas. She put them in skilfully and brushed through it gently until they looked like my own hair.

I sighed as I looked at the dark circles under my eyes, frown lines and red puffy eyes. I looked so old, so tired. And I felt that way too. I wanted to curl up in my own ball of sadness, but I couldn't. It would be dawn soon, too late to go to bed. I just had to pretend I was fine for twenty four hours...

After Olivia applied make-up to me, which even added a sparkling affect on my skin, I more looked human. I could still see past the falseness in the cracked mirror before me, but there was nothing either of us could do more.

I went to deal with Edward and managed to put on a deep pink and rich purple dress before he woke. He was disorientated, but believed that the alcohol had done something to his senses after I said I too had been knocked out soon after drinking some.

We woke Jacob and Renesmee for their final lesson, their father was coming today to take them on holiday to Egypt to study the past and present Egyptians. Yes, they still lived, but hidden beneath the earth so they always have a supply of their fabulous rocks. They also have a better water system, since they found more efficient ways of collecting it than attempting to use wells.

The lessons seemed to short and soon I was hugging little Renesmee goodbye. I would see her in a few weeks, but I'd grown accustomed to her presence in the house. I hugged Jake to, though it was awkward. I'd learnt he had a girlfriend, though they had a weak relationship and didn't mind each other seeing other people. His girlfriend was a girl called Leah, who was repeatedly trying to jump him or any other guy with a big enough dick for her.

It was good to see Mr. Black again though, we had had a ramp put in place for him and we'd all shared a cup of tea before they joined an even large Mrs. Black in their carriage. She was definitely larger than last time I saw her. As she started eating a jam doughnut them a yum yum I started to think she was a comfort eater. I wasn't sure what to make of the matter.

After all four Black's were gone, I left to the stables. I check over my girl and fitted her light weight chain mail as a precaution and placed a black cover over the top. I giggled climbing on, being reminded of a show called 'Blackadder' I think and how his horse was similar. I think he rode his horse in the end credits and repeatedly fell off his horse.

I ride my mare out gracefully. I used a forest not to many miles away as a natural cross country course to keep her guessing, since I too had no idea what would come around the next bend. It was fun and exhilarating though. The thrill of danger was always one best found on the back of a brave horse.

As I allowed my mare to canter back gently, I thought on what I was to do with Kanto. The only solution was for him to die. But the elders would never allow it. Even if I am the best warrior in the 'tribe' they won't take my word over his simply because of the small, old sexist thing that they secretly and almost unknowingly pass on to their sons and daughters. There were female elders, but only because they had trained, worked, fought and saved as many lives as humanly possible. It was all quite disgraceful.

We slowed to a trot as we neared the house and I knew something was wrong as horses changed from the stable, pure fear showing in their eyes. Their fear filled cries struck my heart with such fear itself I could barely stay in the saddle. My mare shook gently under me as we neared the doors. I leaned forward as we turned to the corner, and we both jerked at the horrible sight before us.

Edward had his head bent over a still struggling chestnut mare. A bay gelding and Appaloosa mare lay at his feet motionless. My heart shuddered and tears fell quickly from my eyes, I was unable to stop my sobs. My hand moved to my throat as my eyes darted over the three poor horses. The other stable doors were broken open, the hoof marks obvious from the crazed and terrified horses.

Edward had dropped the mare and she was struggling to get away from him. He looked down at his hands, then at the two horses below him. His shirt was stained with their blood. The chestnut mare tried to bolt out, but my mare stopped her without my telling her. I jumped down and the poor mare shuddered as she hid from Edward, looking for the two of us for protection.

"The bay gelding was a gift from your father. The Appaloosa mare was also. This chestnut mare was a gift from my father. You harm her or any other horse, whether from thirst or hatred, I'll end you." The warrior inside me spoke and I knew my brown eyes had gained a tint of red to them from my pure anger and the betrayal I felt. I managed to coax the chestnut mare and my mare into a large stall. I was careful with the chestnut mare. She was extremely weak and only stayed upright because she was leaning on my mare.

I wiped away the blood on her coat gently, bloodying my hands, dress, face and hair in the process. I felt so sad, tired, heartbroken and betrayed. I didn't know the monster standing just by the stall door, standing unmoving as he continued to just look down at his hands. No, I didn't know him.

* * *

**Review and l'll hopefully post a shorter chapter in Eddie's POV of this chapter! If anyone wants to know what happened, that is! ;)**

**For anyone wondering, Ava is now about 10/11 years old! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

My son was named Barra and by the time he was five years, he was taken from us.

The Elders wanted to take him once he was able bodied enough to travel such a distance, but agreed to wait until he was old enough.

In the time with him, I spent little time with anyone but Cant and Barra.

I had spoken to several Elder women and had been adding and editing pages in The Book. It was the only remaining book with the original scrpt. It was filled with years works of monks desperate to spread the word of our kind. They were too late - they died like the Phoenix, in fire.

It wasn't my kind, we don't know who or what it was. It may have been vampires, but there were witches and creatures beyond imagination in those days long since passed.

The Book which now sits on my lap was originally written by a young monk, about fifty years, with rather scuffy writing, such you would expect from a teen these days. In those times, only those of religious teaching and the rich knew how to write. And monks were the only ones to live past ninety. They were taken on around fifty, which is why the writer of The Book is labeled as young at the very front. Just called "young monk..."

There is, actually, a personal letter, or will of some sorts, hidden between pages of the book.

_I don't know what it is, but it has killed and is killing the others. _

_It is blood thirsty, it does not rest. _

_We have fired it and others have tried to kill it with swords, but nothing pierces it's seemingly stretched skin. _

_I don't know how long I have left, the monster has already had her claws an teeth in me. Yes, tis a she who plagues us. And she has a taste of my blood to hunt me with. _

_I fear I am the last and that this is the last copy of the decades of work. My friend had gone out to kill the monster near an hour ago. He has not returned and the monster's screeches can still be heard. _

_Alas, now I hear the screeches louder and louder and the feet upon the ground like loud drums. Dum dum dum. _

_I fear this will be the last anyone hears of me. I have great fear, but I will face my fear - though it will certainly result in death - in the hope that this book survives. _

_God, allow my death and all the others to not have been in vain._

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor monk who knew he was going to die.

Some of the pages are slightly burnt, but most of the original pages have been replaced or re-written. It's saddening knowing that a man gave his life for this, and others just came along and replaced the whole thing. I would feel bad at myself, but I only find myself correcting the newer pages, not the scruffy writing that is almost unreadable.

* * *

Cant chases fireflies while Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck softly. Cant likes to have fireflies by his bed, and see if he can keep them alive long enough to set them free at first light.

I had told Edward about Kanto some time after Barra's birth. It seemed like some weight had left his shoulders. Even after these though years I still remember Kanto's pleaing cries as I cut off his manhood then threw him into a fire...

I was a little angry that day, I'll say that much.

Thankfully, over the times Kanto had taken me, I'd never fallen pregnant or shown any obvious signs of internal damage. External and emotional damage was obvious from the start...

Another tear left me and I thought of it as the memories leaving me forever.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating, tiring last few weeks. **


End file.
